Hiccup Haddock: Legend of the Sword
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: After Hiccup pulls the sword Inferno from the Stone, he realises he is the son of Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk who was murdered by his brother Spitelout. With new friends and his dragon Toothless, Hiccup must turn into the warrior, the Barbaric Archipelago needs to defeat his uncle and save all Vikings and Dragons and master the magic of Inferno.
1. The Defeat of Drago Bludvist

**Prologue and Opening Battle: **

**_For centuries, Viking and dragon lived side by side in peace and ruled the world with honour and dignity_**

 ** _Until the rise of the evil dragon conqueror and sorcerer: Drago Bludvist_**

 ** _Turning his dark ambition against all Vikings and good dragons_**

 ** _He marches on the last remaining stronghold: Berk_**

Far away across the Barbaric Sea in the centre of the Barbaric Archipelago was an island with two very high mountains, huge forests and an enormous village.

But standing in the ocean were three very large Bewilderbeasts carrying enormous, wooden, triangle shaped cabins with three floors on their backs. Inside them were Drago's men and trappers, ready to jump out of them and attack. Meanwhile Dragon Flyers riding upon enslaved Singetails were attacking from the sky burning millions of houses.

However at the outskirts of the village, Viking women and their children led by their chieftess: Valka carrying her child in her arms were running into the forest to get to safety. All the adolesant dragons who couldn't fly yet were taken care of by all the women, all their mothers and fathers had stayed to help their riders fight.

All the men had axes, swords and shields, their dragons were armoured and ready to fight. The Bewilderbeasts suddenly fired huge blasts of ice that destroyed dozens of more huts and froze so many Vikings and their dragons. Meanwhile standing on the grand staircase where he could see the huge dragons causing destruction to his island and killing his people was Chief Stoick.

He was shocked, he had never huge dragons that could breathe ice. It was a good thing, he had evacuated all the women and children including his wife and their son.

He had brown hair and a short brown beard, blue eyes and peach skin. He wore a brown furry cape, silver shoulder pads and bracers with horns coming out of them, a green tunic with a silver belt and brown belts.

He was determined to end Drago once and for all. One of his men came up to him, carrying a sword sealed inside a brown scabbard. Stoick took the scabbard and tightened it around his waist.

His brother: Spitelout came up to him, he was wearing a rusty brown helmet, a brown short cloak, armour that matched his mothers, a brown tunic and matching boots. He was carrying an axe and a shield in his hand.

"Stoick, I don't think we can win this fight," Spitelout said. "I know Drago, he would accept surrender,"

"Hold the helmet," Stoick ordered handing the chief's helmet which was golden with silver horns to his brother, "Don't drop it,"

He then turned to the sky and whistled, his Rumblehorn: Skullcrusher flew down to him and he got onto the huge saddle strapped to the Tracker Dragon's back.

They then took off towards the largest Bewilderbeast. As they flew in the air, he saw several of his men being slaughtered by more of Drago's men. He saw women screaming as they tried to get their children to safety. He had to kill Drago now or everyone would die.

He said to his dragon: "Skullcrusher, take me to the Bewilderbeast over there," he pointed to the largest Bewilderbeast of the pair, on the top of the enormous wooden, triangle-shaped cabin where fire was rising out of the top. It was where Drago and his dragon hypnotizers were.

However Skullcrusher didn't want to bring his rider over there, it was dangerous. But Stoick, "Skullcrusher, please I'll be alright,"

Skullcrusher reluctantly agreed, he flew towards the Bewilderbeast and as he did, Stoick stood himself on the saddle and kept his balance. "Skullcrusher, get as close as you can without fall under the Bewilderbeast's control and when I say 'Now!' give me a big boost!"

Skullcrusher continued flying towards the large Bewilderbeast until Stoick shouted "Now!" and immediately after the signal, Skullcrusher gave Stoick a huge boost with his back and that made Stoick fly through the air and land on the side of enormous triangle shaped cabin.

He used an axe to climb up towards the highest room where he heard chanting and could feel the burning breath of fire and the freezing breath of ice magic.

* * *

Meanwhile down below, Gobber (his best friend and commander of his armies) and the huge legionary of about 500 Viking men stood their ground along with their dragons to charge at the dragons under Drago's control and his traps.

"Charge!" Gobber commanded. Everybody charged at the trappers who ran at them while Gobber riding his Hotburple: Grump and the other Vikings on their dragons charged at the flying dragons including the Singetails that were being forced to carry Dragon Flyers who whipped them like slaves and kicked them like toys.

* * *

Stoick had reached the top floor and through a small hole, he jumped into the huge room where he heard chanting of Vikings who couldn't hear him as they were too busy chanting along with Drago who was surrounded by his dragon controlling sorcerers at in the very centre. However Drago saw him but continued creating huge balls of blue ice but also created a huge fire ball.

Stoick felt his armour burning slightly, he had to take care of Drago once and for all. He wasn't goanna let Drago's fire ball burn him.

He threw down his axe and pulled out a magnificent sword from his scabbard. It had a handle made of red leather with its end being shaped like a dragon head with a huge orange jewel embedded in it. The sword's long blade was silver with Viking engravings in it and at the moment when Stoick wrapped both his hands around the handle, the jewel at the bottom of the handle inside the engraved dragon glowed like fire and the blade glowed orange and lit on fire.

And as it did, Stoick's eyes glowed orange for a short while, he felt the power of his magic sword: Inferno giving him the strength and power he need to kill Drago.

* * *

Still down below on the island, Gobber and his men were slaying dozens of Drago's men while all the dragon riders in the sky attacked the Flyers knocking them off the Singetails. But they had made caution to make sure their dragons weren't too close to the Bewilderbeasts otherwise they would be taken under their control.

* * *

Stoick walked very slowly towards Drago, whose eyes were glowing ice blue as it was he who controlling the Bewilderbeasts and making them cause destruction and slaughtering loads of Berkians.

Angered at how his chanters hadn't done anything but chant, chant, chant magic dragon controlling spells, he raised his hand creating a fire wall to block Stoick from him and his most important chanters.

* * *

Gobber and his army had still slain dozens of Drago's men, Spitelout was ready to lead another group of men to attack Drago's men. Spitelout's nose was unintentionally bleeding as he felt something bad happening.

* * *

Stoick lifted Inferno over Drago's fire wall; it realised a huge glowing gold fire energy that caused the fire wall to create a gap allowing him to step through to Drago.

Stoick with all his might swung the sword and a huge fire burst filled the room, all inside went dark.

* * *

From outside, the Bewilderbeasts' eyes turned from icy blue to white. All of them suddenly roared in pain and fear, they started freaking out on their back legs making the huge wooden carriers on their backs rattle and break apart. All the remaining men and chanters fell out of them into the ocean drowning under the sizeable pieces of wood.

With the Bewilderbeasts screaming in shock, the dragon under their control broke free and with new strength flipped their cruel riders off their back. They landed on the ground showing a sign to the Berkians that they never meant them any harm.

The Bewilderbeasts suddenly disintegrated into huge piles of ice that sank into the ocean never to harm Berk ever again. The battle was done, the Berkians had won.

Seeing no sign of their chief, all the Viking men including Gobber and their dragons including the now-freed ones ran to the edge of the island. Everyone looked towards and on the sea stack they saw Stoick the Vast lifted up a huge metal arm, a metal arm that had in fact belonged to Drago. He tossed it into the air and it fell down, down, down into the ocean joining its-now deceased wearer.

All the Vikings cheered at the sight, Berk was saved all thanks to their chief and that magical sword.

However without anybody noticing, Spitelout just held a stern face at his brother while still holding the golden helmet.

Stoick on the sea stack placed his sword back into his scabbard, he then saw Skullcrusher flying towards him to give a lift back to shore.

Skullcrusher flew him back to shore when he addressed his people including all the Viking women and their children including his wife and their son. "People of Berk, Drago has been vanquished, he shall never again harm a single soul or a single dragon!"

The crowd cheered more and more. Everything was at peace in the Archipelago, it would not be under threat again….or so it seemed.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a few weeks, I've been so busy revising tests and doing school. Well anyways here's my new story, hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. A Coup on Stoick A Lost Heir found

**A coup on Stoick – Hiccup is found : **

Later that day, after all the mountainous pieces of ice were removed from the village and thrown into the ocean and the village was repaired, a funeral was held for all the Vikings that had given their life to protect Berk.

Their lifeless bodies were placed in boats underneath huge cloths and they were sailing away from Berk while their mourning loved ones watched from the shore. "Light!" Stoick commanded. The Vikings lit up some arrows with fire and aimed them at the boats, "Loose!" he commanded. The arrows were shot across the sky and they hit the decks of the boats carrying the deceased to Valhalla.

The boats lit up like oil-lamps burning the corpses all those who were dead. The Vikings looked at the burning sight in the distance with tears.

* * *

About 5 hours later, there was a huge meeting in the Great Hall, there was Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber and a few heads of some of the Berkian Viking families including: Aster Hofferson, Flora Ingerman and Sigrid Thorstan.

"Let us not forget that before Drago…" Gobber began, "The Dragon sorcerers lived with us in harmony, our relationship with them was peaceful,"

But Aster Hofferson said, "That was before they tasted power and produced those terrible and dangerous Bewilderbeasts of war,"

"But it was only Drago," Gobber defended, "Not his people, so why are we slaughtering them, Spitelout?"

"Was not Spitelout friendly with the Dragon Sorcerers at one time? Did he not study with Spitelout at one time?"

"What are you implying?" Spitelout asked confused, "I was sent to study with him by my father as a token of diplomacy,"

"We would only seek to remind your majesty…" Gobber began, "That it was a Dragon Sorcerer: Oswald who gave you the great sword, where would we be without Oswald and the Dragon Sorcerers who helped him

"Well where are they are now?" Flora asked, "Why do they not show themselves?"

"You know where they are, Flora," Gobber retorted standing on his foot and wood leg, "They are running for their lives!"

"Enough!" Stoick ordered getting tired with all this bickering, "There will be no more killings, there will be no more purges. Am I clear, Spitelout?" Spitelout just gave a nod and Stoick said, "This meeting is over, now all you go to your homes and feast with your loved ones for our victory over Drago,"

Everybody including Gobber left the hall, Stoick went to give his brother Spitelout a hug. "Have we arrived in time to save you two from each other?" a feminine voice alerted them, they saw Valka walking into the hall. She had long plaits of brown eyes, green eyes and she was wearing a beautiful green dress with a furry brown toga and a brown leather belt with a gold buckle with the Berk crest.

Beside her was her sister in law, Helga Jorgenson who was walking with two children beside, her son: Snotlout and her daughter: Alvilda. Helga had long brown hair in two braids down her back and she wore a blue Viking dress with a black furry toga and black furry armbands. A four year old Snotlout was wearing a tiny green tunic with black leggings and small black boots, he had short black hair and blue eyes. A three year old: Alvilda was had short brown hair, was wearing a Viking helmet and was wearing a red tunic.

"The only person I need saving from his you," Stoick joked back to his wife. Valka went to pick up their little son who was playing with dragon toys near the meeting table with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher making funny googly noises at him and making him laugh.

"I came for the child not you," Valka joked back holding their son in his arms. Their son had recently grown short auburn hair, he had green eyes and he was wearing a green tunic and a tiny necklace round his neck that was a small wooden circle with a dragon engraved on it in the middle connected to a piece of black strong. His parents hadn't quite thought of a good name for him due to him being born early but despite that they believed he would grow into a fine chief one day who would make them all very proud.

"Then you'll have to fight me for him," Stoick answered with a sense of teasing.

Spitelout meanwhile was kissing his two children and kissing his wife as well. He and his family then started to head back to their huge Viking hut that was near the Great Hall besides Stoick and his family's huge hut.

"My brother's not himself today," Stoick told his sister-in-law. "Look after will you?"

"Of course, Stoick," Helga replied, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

She then walked with her husband and their children out of the hall leaving Stoick alone to kiss his wife and hug their son close to him.

* * *

It had turned very dark at night and the whole village was asleep…not quite everyone. In a small cave near the Great Hall, Spitelout was reading a book that had hideous pictures of slimy women with hideous looks. As he did, some tears ran down his check.

A Viking named Caldar with brown hair and a brown moustache wearing silver Viking armour and green undergarments came into the room with an axe strapped to his back.

"Are the men ready?"

"Yes, they are sir,"

Spitelout turned back to the book he was reading.

Caldar sked, "Are you sure about this, sir?"

Spitelout just gave him an answer that spell 'Yes'

* * *

Valka was sleeping in her and Stoick's shared bed when suddenly she felt someone waking her up, "Valka, wake up," Stoick whispered in a loud tone.

"Stoick what is it?"

"Listen to me, Valka, I need to do as I tell you,"

"What's going on?"

"I need to get you and our son away from here, I'll join you as soon as I can,"

"I'm scared, Stoick,"

"I have the sword, now hurry!"

"What about Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper?"

"I've told them to meet us at the docks, they'll deal with what's going on out there to give us more time, I'm sure they'll be fine, now we must hurry,"

* * *

"How do you know of this place, my love?" Helga asked as she followed her husband downstairs but Spitelout didn't answer as he placed a torch into a torch holder, "You must tell me where we're going," Spitelout continued to not answer as he took out a key and unlocked a web covered stone door, "Why do you not answer me?" Helga asked gently but still with a tone that showed impatience

* * *

Stoick and Valka went up to their son's room where he was sleeping a comfy bed that had loads of dragon toys surrounding it. Stoick grabbed a cloak made of fur and wrapped it round his son and his wife helped. They suddenly heard clamouring from outside their hut and froze in shock. They froze like statues even more when they heard the yelling of men from outside.

A catastrophe was happening worse than they thought it was.

Stoick picked up their still sleeping son and they made for the door

* * *

Spitelout and Helga walked into a cave with stairs and a huge pool of water with a small tribute that led to sea, "Tell me what we're doing down here," Helga demanded gently. Spitelout still kept quite as he went towards a small rusty bell that hung from a cave wall.

From outside, Vikings and dragons were fighting each other, Stoick and Valka were shocked at the sight but they had to keep running to the docks where they would meet Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher and get out of here.

* * *

Spitelout rung the rusty bell twice, it made a huge noise that echoed the cave. He then turned in tears towards his wife, "Oh, my dear husband what is it?" Helga asked in tears. "Tell me what it is," she and Spitelout placed each other's hands on their faces.

In the great Hall, Vikings were clearing each other and slashing all the all tapestries and the all the shield portraits of past Vikings chiefs and their heirs. Valka and Stoick decided to run past the main Hall because past that and a small dozen of houses was a hidden dock which no one never used. As Stoick kept running with the boy in his arms, Valka was behind him with a brown furry cloak on and as she ran behind her husband, she saw her son's green eyes were open and looking at her.

* * *

Inside the cave, Spitelout and Helga were sharing a kiss, Spitelout was still whimpering, "My darling tell what it is and I'll make it stop," Helga said as Spitelout gave her a hug.

But she didn't realise that as they were hugging, Spitelout took a dagger out of its sheath attacked to his belt and had it pointing at his wife's side. "It's okay," Helga said not realising what her husband was about to do.

Spitelout took a deep breath and stabbed his wife in the side, Helga gasped in pain and as the small piece of metal dug more into her side, her groaning echoed across the hall wall as she grew weaker every second.

* * *

Stoick and Valka were almost to the hidden docks when a traitorous Viking came out of nowhere and blocked their path. Just as the traitor was charging at them, an axe came out of nowhere and stuck him in the back, from behind him was Aster and his family. There was also the Ingermans and the Thorstans ready to help Aster Hofferson protect the royal family. "Stoick, get your family to safety, we'll hold them off for as long as we can go,"

"Thank you, Aster but be careful, I'll come and get you and the others to safety as soon as I can,"

While the Hoffersons, Ingermans and Thorstans kept fighting the rebelling families, Stoick and Valka kept running to the hidden docks.

* * *

The falling of a blood-covered dagger gave out a cluttering landing near Spitelout, his dead wife lay pale in his arms and her eyes were closed no longer wanting to look at a betrayed Helga's husband.

Spitelout sobbed and sobbed and sobbed at what he regretfully done, as his wife lay dead in his arms. With her corpse in one hand, he went to the bell again and rung it again giving out another bang noise that echoed the cave.

Spitelout then gave a huge wail that echoed across the cave too, and as he did, a huge slimy creature was moving in the tribute that led up to the pool right where Spitelout was.

* * *

Stoick and Valka had finally made it to the hidden docks, there were not boats there except a tiny one which no one had bothered to move to the actual docks. "Now we just have to wait for Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher," he said.

Just as they thought that everything would be fine, they heard the roaring of a dragon, Stoick turned round as did Valka. The figure riding upon the creature suddenly threw a spear and it flew across the air until it struck someone.

Valka stood there pale and lifeless as her son's eyes looked her, she then collapsed.

 **(15 minutes later)**

The ship drifted across the sea far, far away from Berk, it drifted for days until it came to a small island with trees and a huge volcano. There were some people in black clothing doing some washing and collecting some water, their leader, a young women named Martha with long blonde hair and blue eyes was among them. Beside her was her young daughter: Mala. Martha saw the small boat. As did her daughter and all her people, she reached down and lifted off the brown furry hood revealed a small aubern haired boy with green eyes all alone and scared. Feeling sorry that this boy had no family, Martha decided to raise him along with her daughter, her daughter Mala was delighted at the thought of having an adoptive brother to complete the gap in her life that had been made once her father died of a terrible illness.

Martha decided the name the boy: Hiccup. It was from that day forth, Hiccup was raised by the tribe called the Defenders of the Wing.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's so cool.**


	3. Growing up the sword reveals itself

**Growing up into a fine young man – the Sword reveals itself: **

For 25 years, Hiccup grew into a handsome young Viking, his auburn hair grew out and his eyes turned greener every year. With his adoptive family, he would spend his days looking after poor dragons that they found and he would often visit the Eruptadon with his adoptive sister: Mala and her best friend: Thork.

One day when he was fifteen years old, he encountered a poor Night Furry that had lost its family, it was hurt badly and close to dying. Feeling sympathy for the poor dragon, Hiccup took him back to his home and the healers took care of the poor Night Fury. Hiccup stayed every day by the Night Fury's side comforting him.

A week later, after the Night Fury had been nursed back to health instead of flying back to where he used to live, he instead bonded with Hiccup and vowed to protect him with his life in gratitude for caring for him. Hiccup named the Night Fury: Toothless for his retractable teeth.

Although the Defenders of the Wing usually didn't fly dragons, Toothless took Hiccup out on flights which they didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile during those years, Spitelout was crowned the new chief of Berk and he began the construction of a huge tower that he demanded to be built as high as Berk's mountains. It would be made of black bricks and at the very top there would be placed a ring of Gronkle iron embedded with jewels with the power of dragon fire.

He soon began making alliances with dragon-hating tribes from the Dragon Hunters led by Viggo Grimbone and his younger brother Ryker to the Dragon Flyers led by Krogan. They started capturing billions of dragons all over the Archipelago turning them into slaves. Spitelout's empire grew stronger and larger every year and he was becoming more and more powerful with every island conquered and every level added to his tower.

But there was still hope.

* * *

It was an early sun-rising morning at Caldera Cay, everyone though was still asleep. In his the biggest hut, where Hiccup lived with his adoptive family, he slept in his bed in his room while Toothless slept on a rock slab nearby. Hiccup's mind kept giving him visions off a Viking gladiator monster whose face he couldn't see. And off its back was a cape that breathed like fire and in its wearer's hands was a long doubled spear that glowed silver and its blades with lift with fire.

He suddenly had a vision of a women being impaled then he heard voices of a male shouted: "Run, son!" - Before Hiccup could see the face of the creepy figure, he woke up with a startle and breathed out loudly. Toothless heard him and woke up.

He bounded towards him and gave out warbles to comfort him and Hiccup gave him a hug, "I'm okay, bud, I just had another terrible dream,"

He sat up and took a sip of fresh water from his cup before placing it down again; he took a deep breath for a few seconds then he let it all out again. He lifted himself up and walked towards his window, he opened the wooden door to let in some light. He looked out and saw the wonderful sight of Caldera Cay and so did Toothless.

He couldn't ask for any better life.

Or so he thought.

* * *

It was a foggy dark night at Berk but down below in the abandoned deck, there was a small orange glow. Just then there was swirling, the water started lowering down and down and down, until it revealed a middle-sized statue with a sword sticking out of it.

The next day, crowds of Vikings gathered around the sword, some of them shoving each other to get a chance to pull it out. Spitelout walked downwards to see what his people were doing, he was being escorted by Viggo and Ryker and some of their hunters.

"Enough!" he commanded, his booming voice shook the atmosphere, the Vikings stood back in fear, Spitelout walked down to the huge stone with the sword sticking out of it and he felt fear trembling in his gut.

Hours later, he went to the hidden cave where he had killed his wife 25 years ago, he ran the echoing bell at the side of the cave. He went to the water and walked across stone bridge just under the surface of the water to a small stone circle barely above the water.

As he looked towards the water in the tunnel that led out of the cave, he saw the ends of slimy tentacles coming towards him.

They went to the side of the cave where a large cave slide stood. A huge mass of tentacles and fin tails came out of the water and they placed themselves on the cave slide.

"Still so handsome my chief," the slimy tentacle and dragon tails revealed a Dragon Siren, Dragon Sirens were women with tentacles and dragon tails and scale faces with green fins on their heads and on the forearms.

"Why has the water dropped? Why does the sword reveal itself now?" Spitelout asked. "I'm not ready, the tower is not complete,"

During his questions, from out of the dragon siren's huge tentacles came out another two who looked more beautiful but in a creepy way. "As your power increases, so do the forces that will oppose you," the youngest one said.

"Balance is not a law that can be transgressed, the born chief will come, it is inevitable," the middle one said. The middle one and the youngest one then went into the water and started swimming around Spitelout.

"We had a deal," Spitelout said, "When the blood of a loved one is spilled in these waters, my desire must be made," the third one ducked underwater as she and her sisters glared at the Viking chief.

"There is no ambiguity, my chief," the first one retorted. We kept our side of the deal, it was you who lost the boy and the sword,"

"Have I not sacrificed enough?!" Spitelout shouted.

"Have you not felt your power increase?" the second dragon siren said swimming around him, "With every island and village conquered, with every level added to your tower…."

"When it is kept with fire-proof iron, you'll have what you wanted," the third one answered before ducking underwater again and circling around Spitelout in the water with her sister.

"Find the boy, kill him and the sword will answer only to you," the large one answered. "If you desire further help, you know the price,"

Spitelout was shocked at that final sentence, he left the cave and went back into the village after the Dragon Sirens went back into the water and swam away.

He went to Ryker and Viggo in the Great Hall, "Viggo! Ryker!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Go and find every young boy and bring them to the sword, I must find out which one is Stoick's boy, brand every boy who is unable to pull out the sword, any boy who tries to escape shall die!"

"Yes sir!" Viggo and Ryker saluted again.

"We'll started with the Northern Islands and the isles surrounding it," Ryker said.

"We shan't fail you my chief," Viggo promised.

"Good," Spitelout said. "Find the boy,"

* * *

On Caldera Cay, Hiccup walking around his home checking on some sick baby dragons which he had been caring for, they really loved him and even Toothless as well. Hiccup was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, brown leather body armour, leather brown shoulder pads with one of them having the symbol of a night fury on and the other having a symbol of an eruptadon on as well, brown leather bracers, a brown belt, green leggings and brown boots. "How are the babies doing, Hiccup?" the voice of his adoptive mother made Hiccup smile back.

"They're doing really good, mum," he answered, "Soon they'll be ready to fly and take on the world,"

"They'll be ready quite soon thanks to you," Mala said appearing beside their mother. She was wearing pitch black clothing with golden linings like her mother and her short blonde hair had grown out a bit.

"Right after this little guy has some medicine, his stomach ache will be cured," Hiccup picking up a baby Deadly Nadder and cradling it in his arms. "I'll just head to the storage and get some stomach medicine,"

He walked out of the hut and started heading towards the storage hut on the other side of the village near the huge statue of the Eruptadon, The Great Protector of Caldera Cay. As he around the village with Toothless, he waved hello to some of the Defenders and also Throk, Mala's best friend. He had orange hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a lime-green shirt with black armour that had star-coloured silver lining.

"Morning Hiccup!"

"Morning Throk, beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Yep,"

"Any plans for today?"

"Probably just some more training," Throk replied. "What are you goanna do?"

"I'm just taking care of some baby dragons," Hiccup replied back as well. "I just need stomach medicine to cure a baby Nadder and then that's all them cured and they can go out into the world,"

"Oh, that reminds me, Hiccup, we've run out of stomach medicine,"

"What?" Hiccup asked alarmed.

"Is there a problem?" Martha appeared up from behind him.

"Yes, mum, the storage doesn't have any more stomach medicine for the babies," Hiccup answered.

"Oh, great," Mala said as well appearing to their mother's side as well. "Why do we always run out of healing medicines so quickly all the time?" she suddenly noticed her adoptive brother putting a saddle on Toothless. "Hiccup, what are you doing?"

"I'm just goanna go to the Northern Markets to get some more stomach medicine," Hiccup said tightening the saddle on Toothless. "I'll be back in a couple of hours,"

"I should come with you," Mala said.

"It's okay, sister I've got Toothless with me and we'll be fine,"

"Your sister is right, Hiccup," Martha explained. "Over the past 25 years, strange things have been happening in the Archipelago and I feel there are dangers around these parts,"

"Mum, what dangers could there possibly be at the Northern Markets?" Hiccup asked. "I just need to go get some stomach medicine and then I'll come straight home, I promise,"

"Okay, Hiccup but please be careful," Martha told her adoptive son.

"When am I not careful?"

This reply earned a glare from his adoptive mum and sister.

"Don't worry, Mum and Mala, I promise I'll be careful,"

Hiccup and Toothless then took off while Hiccup calling down, "See you both later,"

Martha, Mala, Throk and the others waved to him and Toothless as they disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, I've been stressed with loads of tests but now I'm free for the Easter Holidays. Anyways there's a new poll on my profile, "Do you want me to do Profile Pages for my OC Characters?" please select your vote**


	4. Captured

**Captured: **

Hiccup and Toothless flew for about an hour over the sea, it was bright and sunny and the sea below them was flowing with Scauldrons and Thunderdrums.

Toothless was doing spins and Hiccup was enjoying it as he was waving his hands out and cheering with delight. He loved flying on Toothless every day, it was the best thing all the time.

"Isn't this amazing, Toothless?" Hiccup said.

Toothless gave out a happy roar meaning 'yes'.

"I knew you would say that," Hiccup said delighted.

Toothless then started flying higher into the high sky and did spiral turns, ups and downs and dive-bombs. Hiccup kept holding his hands up in the sky cheering with every second passing by and going "Wooh hoo!"

Just as Hiccup was closing his eyes to imagine what it would feel like to be a dragon himself and fly beside Toothless, Toothless ruined the moment when he roared at the sight of a small island with dark forests and a small village on the west side of the patch of land.

"Okay, Toothless land in the forest," Hiccup said. Toothless flew to the forest being careful not to be spotted by any Vikings in the market. They landed near the mountain surrounded by towering, dark green pines and a huge cave. Hiccup hopped off the saddle, he then reached inside a saddle bag and got out a bag of money.

"Okay, Toothless, all I have to do is just get some stomach medicine and perhaps a few other supplies for back home and don't worry Toothless I'll be back very soon,"

But Toothless refused by telling pushing his head into Hiccup's hands.

"I know you don't want me to go alone bud, but I don't want any Vikings to know about your species and I'm not sure the Northern Markets would like to see a dragon,"

But still Toothless refused to let him go by himself. He had sworn to Hiccup, he would always protect him. If anything happened to Hiccup, he would never forgive himself.

"Toothless, I'm only goanna be about 5 minutes and if I'm in trouble, I'll do my dragon roar for you okay?"

Toothless reluctantly agreed but just as Hiccup gave him a comforting smile and hugged his head, they suddenly booming up in the sky. Dark clouds were covering the sky above them and they were banging their atmosphere like drums. The sky then started to cry.

"Oh, great," Hiccup groaned going into the saddle bag again and taking out a long furry cape with a hood. "Toothless go to that cave over there in case lighting comes, I'll be as quick as I can,"

Toothless obeyed after nodding and ran to the nearby cave to take shelter for a while, Hiccup then wrapped the cloak around him and sheltered his head in the hood. He then started running to the Northern Markets with Toothless eying him as he laid down in the cave and started to have a nap.

After 5 minutes of running, a cloaked Hiccup came to the markets, he saw loads of strange men walking around making his gut give him a feeling of nervousness. His adoptive family always said 'Never talk to strangers' and that's what he decided to obey.

He took a deep breath and walked into the crowd, he tucked his cloak closer to his body to keep warm from the freezing rain. He kept his green eyes open to spot the Healing Stall – after a couple of minutes of squishing through the crowd, he finally made it to the stall.

The stall seller had black hair with a matching beard and blue eyes, he was wearing a brown furry coat, a blue tunic and black boots. "What do you want?" he asked grimly.

"I would like a bottle of stomach medicine and a few other medical supplies please,"

"That would be 30 pieces of gold coins,"

"30! But I've only got 20 pieces,"

"Well tough with fewer customers in these parts, I've had to charge up my prices higher so it's either stomach medicine or nothing!"

"Okay, look here crook, you can't charge your prices higher just so you can get more money, it's not right,"

"How dare you call me a crook?" the stall pointed his finger at Hiccup.

"Oy, is there a problem here?" a hunter wearing dragon skin clothing and a dark brown leather helmet with spikes asked as he spotted the scuffle occurring.

"This boy here called me a 'crook',"

"Well you are one for charging things to higher prices than they should be," Hiccup retorted.

"Okay, look here boy…" the hunter began spooking Hiccup, "You have no right to say rude words to a favourite stall seller of Chief Spitelout, you're coming with me,"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Hiccup declared.

"Oh, yes you are," the Hunter said, he unsheathed his sword.

Hiccup gasped and made a run for it, the hunter ran after him, Hiccup ran as fast as he could but suddenly he saw other Hunters coming from all sides at him.

Hiccup suddenly did a huge dragon roar that echoed the market place and confused the Hunters, the Hunters kept running at him but Hiccup kept dodging them with great agility.

* * *

In the cave, Toothless was taking a nap until his ear flaps struck up and he heard the roar similar to his own, he realised Hiccup was in trouble.

Toothless jolted up and but before he could come out of the cave, a huge lightning bolt struck the cave wall and a huge mass of rocks fell on the ground, blocking the entrance and sealing Toothless inside. Toothless tried firing at the rock to break them apart but his fire wasn't powerful enough, he tried firing at the ceiling to make a hall but it caused loads of rocks to fall on the cave floor.

There was no way out.

Toothless roared in anger and frustration, how was he goanna get to Hiccup?

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still having trouble with the Hunters, he had already tricked five of them into walking into each other but two were still behind him as they chased him.

And where was Toothless? Was his calling roar not loud enough?

He suddenly came to a dead end!

He turned around to go back the other way but the Hunters had him cornered, "We've got you now boy," the leader of the Hunter group said and he and his friend charged at them. Hiccup suddenly sparked up an idea.

He ran towards the wall and ran up it before doing a huge back flip that made the two Hunters look up at Hiccup while they were still in shock. But they didn't realise they were still running – they ran into the wall and slammed their faces and heads. They fell down unconscious, Hiccup landed on his feet and smirked but just as he turned around, a wooden handle struck him on the forehead.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and sat himself up, he groaned in pain as he placed his hand on his forehead that still extremely painful from that horrible hit in the hit. He sat himself up and found himself in a huge cage filled with loads of other boys his age.

"What's going on?" he asked.

A young Viking man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing brown fur clothing blurted out, "These hunters are taking us to the isle of Berk,"

"The Isle of Berk? Why?"

Another one with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes answered, "We don't know, their leaders Viggo and Ryker said something about a sword in a stone,"

"A sword in a stone? Does anyone know about this sword in a stone?"

"Nobody does,"

Another boy said, "I think he wants us to try and pull it out,"

"Pull it out?" Hiccup asked, "Why?"

"No one knows,"

"What will they do with us if we can't pull the sword out?"

"I guess they'll either make us slaves or send us back to their homes,"

"How long have you all on this ship?"

"I've been on it since yesterday,"

Another boy said, "I've been on here for a week,"

The shaggy-haired one said, "Two weeks,"

Hiccup then asked, "How long till we get to the Isle of Berk,"

The black-haired one said, "About a week,"

A huge metal clang made them jump, "Hey shut up you lot!" an aggravating Dragon Hunter Leader with a bald hair, a black moustache, blue eyes, ugly clothing and two swords strapped to his back ordered.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Hiccup shouted as he stomped up to the cage door, "And you have no right to take us from our homes!" the aggravating man suddenly reached through the bars and gripped Hiccup's throat much to the other males' shock.

"No one tells Ryker Grimbone what to do!" Ryker said. He let go of Hiccup and he collapsed to the wooden floor planks on his knees breathing loudly while some of the other prisoners went down to help him get up and breathe properly again. Such a squeeze on his neck made him pant a lot.

Ryker stormed away angrily down the corridor, Hiccup glared at him as he joined Viggo who wore metal-spiked armour with red dragon scales and had a sword strapped to his back. He had dark brown hair, a small French-cut beard and matching eyes.

For the past week, Hiccup and the other prisoners sat in their cells: sad, hungry and slightly scared. For most of the time, Hiccup stood near a small window in the deck wall looking out at the blue sea hoping that somehow Toothless was okay. He also hoped that soon his adoptive mother and sister and friends would start looking for him and hopefully find him soon.

He felt extremely guilty, if only he had bought his adoptive mother or Mala with him. What was he goanna do now?

Suddenly he saw a huge green island with mountains and a huge village, what really caught his attention was an extremely tall tower. However what was really shocked Hiccup more was that there were loads of dragons being whipped on the back as they were forced to carry selfish men.

Hiccup gulped with fright, suddenly he and the boys heard banging on the cage door. They turned round and saw Ryker and Viggo lifted up the cage, "Time to go boys!" Viggo said.

* * *

 **Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Still waiting for results, hoping you'll all enjoying the holidays.**


	5. Inferno is pulled out Meeting his uncle

**The Sword is pulled out / Meeting his uncle: **

The prisoners including Hiccup were shoved off the ship onto Berk's decks, they were forced to walk down the dock bridges. Hiccup was shocked to see hundreds of more young men like him; how many had been captured? How could those selfish Hunters just take them from their homes?

He looked forward to see loads of boys failing to pull out the sword in the stone that one of the prisoners had mentioned about. Its blade was stuck dee[ inside a magnificent rock, it was covered seaweed but what made Hiccup more curious was its strange shape, it looked like it has a head made of rock and legs kneeling on the ground.

He then saw loads of boys getting painfully branded on their arms and being forced to board some other ships.

His thoughts and focus on what he was seeing were suddenly cut off by "Move it further weakling!" Hiccup turned to see a young man with scruffy black hair, blue eyes and peach skin wearing a blue armour tunic with brown leather bracers, matching boots, lime green and a silver Viking helmet with bull horns. "I said move it!" that selfish Viking shouted as he was throwing pebbles at a poor, weak young Viking who was covered with bruises everywhere.

Hiccup couldn't stand it as he continued walking with the other prisoners. How could someone be so selfish? He suddenly spotted a small rock on a deck post, he grabbed it and with great accuracy, he threw it at the selfish Viking and it hit him in the face making him fall backwards.

The Viking got up quickly and glared at the Viking who threw it at him as did all the other Hunters, even the prisoners were surprised.

"You should be ashamed of yourself hurting someone like that!" Hiccup shouted.

"Bring him forward!" Snotlout ordered. Ryker suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him through the crowd of prisoners. They stood aside afraid that if they tried to block Ryker, they would be shoved into the water or worse be forced to do hard work.

Ryker tossed Hiccup in front of Snotlout, just as Hiccup held his face up, Snotlout's hand punched him in the face and his face collapsed to the side. "Now body does that to Berk's future chief!"

"Well an abusing Viking like you will never be a good chief!"

This earned another punch from Snotlout, "After you try and pull that sword out, my dad's goanna know about what you did and then you'll be made a slave,"

Ryker grabbed him and shoved through the crowed and tossed Hiccup into a circular shaped bit with a short height. It was painful landing on a floor of rocks and sand. Hiccup lifted himself up and realised he was in front of the sword, he walked up to his and so how beautiful it was. Its jewel looked quite fragile but pretty and its handle was so unique being shaped like a dragon's head.

Hiccup touched the handle with his right hand but he suddenly felt it burning and let go of the handle as quickly as he could. He didn't want to touch it again so he stood back a bit.

He suddenly heard a chained-up monstrous nightmare growl at him from the other side of the docks, he looked to his left and saw more dragons growling at him.

"Both hands!" Viggo demanded. But Hiccup just stood still disturbed by the sound of angry dragons, how could they be loyal to those horrible hunters when they had been chained up like animals?

"I said, 'Both hands' around the blunt bit, give it a tug with your left foot and right foot! Collect your brand! Then you're going to the Great Hall!" Viggo ordered but still Hiccup didn't move. "Give the sword a tug or you're food for the dragons!"

Hiccup looked at the sword and slowly placed his hands around the hilt and as it did, the huge orange jewel at the top glowed. It sent out a huge rumble and as he continuously held onto the handle, the rumble spread further across the island.

* * *

In the Great Hall, where Spitelout was making plans, he saw the water in his goblet make ripples. He knew what it meant, the sword was being pulled out.

* * *

Hiccup pulled the sword out very slowly as everyone continuously looked at him in shock and surprise. Until finally the end of the blade slipped out of the rock as Hiccup held it upright, he suddenly felt it making him move back in fright. It was as if it was controlling him.

"Hunters!" Viggo ordered. Loads of Hunters jumped into the short pit drawing out their axes and swords.

Hiccup suddenly collapsed to the group and fell unconscious. The sword landed on the ground with a clutter, the hunters stopped in their tracks and looked down at him. Hiccup wasn't moving and his eyes were shut tight.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"What do you know about him?" Spitelout asked.

"We examined his clothing and saw a crest on one of his shoulder pads, he must have been raised by a dragon-defending tribe and the dragon symbol was an Eruptadon,"

"The Defenders of the Wing," Spitelout answered in humour. "Did your Hunters find him on their island?"

"No, he was found at the Northern Markets,"

"Meaning the Defenders of the Wing's island is around that area or not too far away from it,"

"Send your hunters to capture those people and every dragon they have there,"

"Yes sire," Viggo bowed his head but as Spitelout turned around to go and do something else, Viggo said, "There was something else,"

Spitelout stopped in his steps and turned round.

"On the other shoulder pad, there was a symbol of a Night Fury,"

"What?! No, they'll all dead!"

"I'm sorry sire, but if your long lost nephew has that symbol on his clothing, it means that he has seen one still alive,"

"Find that dragon as well!" Spitelout ordered.

"Yes sire," Viggo walked outside the Great Hall and he and Ryker strolled towards the docks with their Hunters.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

Hiccup woke up with an aching head, whatever was that sword? He never wanted to touch it again.

As he opened his eyes, he realised that he was chained up and that he was lying in a prison cell. He saw Chief Spitelout sitting 50 centimetres away from him on a stool holding a gold helmet in his hands.

"So you're Stoick's son, not only did you survive all these years, you blossomed a lot stronger than I expected,"

"You've got the wrong man sire," Hiccup answered after sitting himself up, "I was born into a tribe of dragon defenders on an island in the middle of an open ocean,"

"The sword can only be drawn by Stoick Haddock … or his direct heir," Spitelout answered, "You felt it, didn't you, the power that's what put you out, you just don't how to control it,"

"I am nothing but the son of a royal family of a dragon loving tribe," Hiccup stated starting to get annoyed with that man.

"Like it or not boy, you and I have a lot more in common than you think," Spitelout answered not believing Hiccup, "It's not just the same blood we share but also the same interests…we both developed a palate for power.

"I haven't had any power or any desire to achieve it," Hiccup ranted back in annoyance, "You can simply just let me go and you'll never see me again,"

"As much as I'd like to believe you that will not be happening," Spitelout glared into Hiccup's face making him gulp, "While you were unconscious for a few days, we've been busy, I know what kind of young man you are, I know your story of how you raised by the Defenders of the Wing, how they cared for you and loved you as one of their own, I've seen everything you've done to help dragons…dragons are not fit to live among Vikings, they should be made to do our work,"

"How dare you say such selfish things? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together! What have you done to my home and my family?" Hiccup demanded shocked that Spitelout's hunters had invaded his home and probably harmed his adoptive mother and sister.

"Relax boy, they're not harmed," Spitelout answered with a smirk, "But I know you're friends with a Night Fury…I knew you'd seen a Night Fury once my Hunters saw that Night Fury symbol on your clothing, there was no way you could have known what it looked like unless you saw one or bonded with one…my Hunters couldn't find him at your home…where is it?"

"I die before I'll tell you," Hiccup spat into Spitelout's face.

Spitelout wiped the spit off his face slowly whilst glaring at his equally snarling nephew. "You've got great bravery but also stupidity, what kind of young man would you have become, had you inherited your father's island and all of its advantages instead of be raised by dragon defenders? What gave you such drive?"

Hiccup didn't do anything but glare, glare, and glare.

Spitelout walked out of the cell but before he went out the door, he quickly kicked Hiccup in the face and Hiccup collapsed on his back side with a bleeding nose. "That was for spitting on me," the selfish chief said. "You wanna know what happens next? You'll quickly becoming a legend. He then walked out of the prison cell leaving Hiccup all alone filled with anger-rage-and shock. He sat himself up in pain and wiped his bleeding nose. He hutched himself around the wall with his arms wrapped around his knees.

He just sat in that position hoping that somehow he could get out of this mess and find Toothless and somehow save his adoptive family if they were by any chance still alive.

Little did he know that help was on the way.

* * *

 **Chapter five's done, I know it's been a while but I've been doing holiday activities with my family and I turned 15 on the 31st March three days ago. Hope you all have had a great Easter and are enjoying the holidays.**


	6. Escaping

**Escaping: **

Meanwhile on another part of the island, Gobber was busy making weapons but he was also weeping. It had been so many years since he lost Grump to Spitelout, Grump was forced to be a dragon slave. When Gobber tried to save him, Grump was killed right in front of him; he could never get over his beloved dragon's death.

The door suddenly opened and a Viking trader named Johann came in. he wore red and blue clothing with a brown belt and matching boots. He wore a yellow trader hat on his dark brown hair and he had blue eyes.

"Mister Gobber, Astrid is here to see you…and also another girl," Johann said. "I think you should see them now,"

Gobber stopped making weapons and wiped away his tears, Johann stepped aside allowing two hooded young women to come here. They walked over to Gobber and stood in front of him.

Astrid Hofferson revealed herself as he lifted her furry hood and placed it on her back, she was extremely beautiful. She had long golden blond hair in a side plait with a leather pad with silver studs round her forehead, sparkly blue eyes and peach skin. She wore a red shirt with blue leggings, a skirt that was furry with leather straps that had spikes on them, a skull belt around her waist, silver shoulder pads that were strapped to her furry hood with skulls attached to them, furry armbands, brown leather kneepads, brown leather and furry boots. Strapped to her back was a large doubled-sided silver axe with red and blue bands around the centre of the blade.

"Good to see you again, Astrid," Gobber said giving Astrid a hug which she returned.

"Good to see you too, Gobber," Astrid noticed that Gobber still hadn't gotten over Grump's death. "I know how much you miss Grump, Gobber but right now he'd want to you to not give up on Berk,"

Gobber gave her a nod, "Who is this young women?"

The second young women lifted her hood up and it revealed a pretty girl with long raven black hair in a side plait like Astrid's and green eyes. She wore silver shoulder-pads, a metal skirt and metal arm protection with matching knees. She finally had light brown boots, green leggings with a matching shirt and three black belts around her waist.

"Gobber, this is Heather, Oswald's daughter,"

"I've been sent by my father to help you all," Heather said. "The time has come for Spitelout's reign to end,"

"Then you know that the sword has been moved from the stone," Gobber said.

"Stoick's son has come of age to reclaim the throne," Astrid said.

"He has been captured and is about to be killed in front of everyone," Gobber said.

"Then we're goanna need a plan to rescue him," Heather said, "I have just the magic to help save our only hope,"

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

Hiccup was still clenched against the wall of his cell thinking about Toothless and about Spitelout told, could he possibly be the heir to the throne of Berk?

As he was thinking, he heard clamouring of loads of people outside, what was going on?

His next thoughts were disturbed by Viking guards unlocking the cell door, "Time to go boy!" the guards pulled Hiccup to his feet and he was shoved out the cell, they started taking him to the Great Hall where Spitelout was preparing.

After taking him out of the prison, they started walking underneath a tall towering room. Hiccup looked up amazed and saw an opening so high up, he looked to the side and saw three wide 5 metre tall rocks made of Gronkle iron and on the floor were shapes and inscriptions written in ash.

He was shoved further forward by the guards to the Great Hall.

In the great Hall, Spitelout was being dressed by some of his servants as was his son Spitelout and his daughter: Alvilda. She had long black hair down her back and she was wearing a long blue dressing and Viking jewellery.

Snotlout was wearing a grey furry cape over a green armoured tunic with black pants, matching boots, a grey helmet with golden horns and golden bracers;

"Bring him here," Spitelout ordered once he realised the prisoner and his guards were in the enormous room. The guards bought Hiccup forward, he had his hands chained behind his back so he couldn't escape.

"There's loads of people out there," Spitelout proclaimed not looking at Hiccup, "They've come to see you more than they've come to see me…I will show them power, I will show them strength and dignity…you will show them lies, how weak you are, how unfit you are to be a chief and shame…they may have come for you but they will leave with a lasting impression of me and my children, there's a chance they might even hate me, I'll let them hate just as long as they fear me,"

"You're taking advantage of innocent people whose lives you have ruined and whose dragons you've enslaved to do your dirty work," Hiccup ranted.

"It's what I do," Spitelout answered before he called out to several guards. "Bring them in!"

Loads of hunters came in pushing forward loads of Defenders of the Wings including Martha but there was no sign of Mala.

Hiccup held a shocked face with teary eyes, "Mum!" he called.

"Hiccup!" Martha gasped in seeing her adoptive son again.

"Where's…?" before Hiccup could finish his question, a Hunter punched him in the chest to silence him.

"Now, let's get down to business," Spitelout said stepping forward all fully dressed in black dragon-themed armour with a black and silver helmet on his head.

He turned towards the doors just wanting to get outside and make the Berkians salute him and the dragons kneel before him.

"When you step outside these doors, the legend of you fast will just as quickly add to the reverence of my name," he began. "And for this…" Spitelout turned to a hard-glaring Hiccup. "I salute you," he turned his head to Ryker who held Martha by her hair and had his sword under her neck.

Hiccup breathed hardly until much to his shock, Ryker sliced Martha's neck.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to break free from the Viking guards holding him captive. The other Defenders gasped and started crying. Hiccup sank to the ground crying.

"Oh, what a pity," Spitelout mocked as he kneeled down fully dressed in his creepy-looking armour which was all black and silver with ugly dragon face patterns.

He placed her hand on Hiccup's chin and made a devastated Hiccup look him in the face. "Whether or not you believe that you're Stoick's son, you will do everything I say because it you don't, the rest of the Defenders will die, have I made myself clear?"

Hiccup nodded slowly but sadly without showing his grieving eyes to Spitelout.

"Good, when you step outside, as my captain of the guards introduces to the crowd, you will say nothing and act like you're just a simple runt who is not the heir to the throne, do you understand?"

Hiccup just held a still face which meant 'yes'.

"Good, now let's get started," Spitelout said before turning towards the door while the Hunters shoved Hiccup back onto his feet. Two of his Viking men opened the large doors and out stepped Spitelout and his children along with some of their maids into the open.

Outside thousands of Berkians awaited their chief (who they feared but had to honour and take orders from) in the village square at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the Main Hall.

Spitelout stood into their presence at the top of the stair-case while his children went to his side. He slowly lifted up his right hand in the air, and every called out, "Chief Spitelout, Chief Spitelout, Chief Spitelout!" whilst they saluted with their right arm diagonally across their chests. Then as Spitelout moved her hand to the side and moved it slowly from left to right, the Berkians slowly bowed down obeying his command.

Chief Spitelout quickly lifted up his arm again in the air again and his people chanted his name again and saluted twice with their arms to show respect. As he heard the Berkians chanting Spitelout's name, Hiccup was pushed forward toward the side of Spitelout and his second-in-command: Caldar.

The Berkians stared at the auburn-haired, green-haired Viking standing 10 metres above them. Hiccup's face was drowsy as his eyes spilled out tears meanwhile the Defender prisoners were shoved to the side of the platform at the top of the stone stairs and were forced to sit down.

Spitelout went to stand in between his children and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and they smirked at a heart-broken Hiccup who refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Spitelout gave a nod to his armoured second-in-command and Caldar stepped forward and spoke to the crowd, "Behold your born chief! The Viking who pulled the Sword from the Stone! You all wanted the prophecy! This is your prophecy" He turned to Hiccup who was still looking down, "Tell us chief, what do you have to say?"

Hiccup didn't say anything in fear of one of the Defenders having their neck sliced just like his adoptive mother should he say another word.

"Here are your people!" Caldar said again. The crowd were staring with confused and disapproving looking at Hiccup, how could that man who was weaker that their current chief be the actual heir to the throne of Berk?

"You're the chief! Declare yourself!"

Hiccup still refused to say a word or making a sign of movement.

"If you at loss for words, then let the sword speak for you,"

Hiccup heard footsteps on his right and turned to see Viggo, carrying the sword that he had pulled out of the sword all sheathed inside a scabbard of brown leather, he went to Caldar's side and held it out to offer it to Hiccup.

"Take the sword, show the people, the power of Inferno!"

Meanwhile they didn't realise some strange people peeking out from behind some huts watching the crowd eying the Chosen One and someone hooded was crouching down on the roof of the furthest hut.

"I said take it, chief!" Caldar ordered, "Raise that sword," but Hiccup just turned to the floor again and said nothing.

Caldar, amused that his master's plan was working, turned to the crowd, "I thought not!" he turned his head towards Hiccup, "You are not legend, no chief because you're just a weak, useless runt incapable of being worthy of anything,"

Hiccup just allowed the words to sink into his head; he didn't have the courage to say anything in his grief.

The Hunters grabbed his shoulders, made him twist to the right to face to the royal family and shoved him down on his knees. While he heard loads of Berkians shout out mocks like 'You're no chief!' or 'You're nothing but a weak runt!' while dragons in armour with riders on their backs roared at him clearly saying in their own language 'We serve no weak Viking'

Spitelout, amused that his plan was working, turned to his son, "Snotlout, would you like to do the honour of killing this false Chosen One?"

"It would be my pleasure, father," Snotlout smirked as he stood up and gripped up a Gronkle Iron sword in his hand from Ryker standing near them. He stood in front of a kneeled-down Hiccup while chained-up Defenders started pleading with him to spare Hiccup and let him go.

But the Hunters just whipped them ordering them to shush.

Hiccup closed her eyes as he prepared to accept his fate. Snotlout smirked with his teeth as he prepared to kill Hiccup but suddenly the whole crowd heard a mighty roar and all of them including the ones on the, looked up to see a massive, metallic silver dragon diving down towards them. She dove towards Snotlout making him fall back on his back in fright. She floated above the ground between Snotlout and Hiccup roaring at him to keep away from Hiccup.

Snotlout screamed as he scrammed on his feet and ran away from the dragon, some Hunters ran towards the dragon to fight it and get their prisoner but the metal dragon used her tail to whip them backwards onto their backs. It suddenly heard Caldar and Viggo running towards her so she used to her tail to knock them back as well. In doing so, Viggo dropped the covered sword on the ground.

Some more Viking men with weapons started running up the stairs but suddenly a blue dragon with a yellow spiky headdress and tail landed in front of them and roared at them. It then launched several spikes from its tail at the Viking men.

The Hunters holding the chains that held the captured dragons let them go realising the dragons and making them roar and attempt to attack the blue dragon and the silver, metallic one.

From on the roof of a Viking hut stood Heather, hooded with her eyes staring at her metallic dragon: a Razorwhip named Windshear and her best friend: Astrid's dragon: a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly defending the Chosen One from the Hunters. She closed her eyes and as she opened them again, they suddenly became Gronkle eyes.

As people were staring at the two Sharp Class dragons defending Hiccup, chained-up Gronkles suddenly caught their attention as they started roaring and attacking some Hunter guards.

Heather smirked as she saw the Gronkles attacking those ruthless soldiers since it was her who was controlling them. She closed her eyes again and as they rose up again, they were Monstrous Nightmare eyes. Heather used her mind powers to make all the Monstrous breathe fire at the groups of ruthless Viking and the enslaved armoured dragons to keep them away from Windshear, Stormfly and Hiccup. She then used her powers to make Singetails buck Flyers off their backs so the Flyers wouldn't make them attack anyone.

During the occurrence of what happening, Spitelout felt his head aching like mad much to his children's shock and concern. He felt that raven-haired girl's powers weakening him from the inside. Suddenly from behind some nearby huts and the Royal Family's large hut came out a group of Vikings including Astrid. The Hunters charged at them while the other Berkians ran to safety. "Protect the chief and his children!" Caldar ordered as he got up, some Hunters pulled Spitelout inside while his children followed. They also grabbed the imprisoned Defenders and pulled them inside too much to Hiccup's shock.

Some of the strangers ran towards the stone platform to fight Viggo and Ryker including Astrid. She agilely dodging the Hunters and grabbed the sword before running to Hiccup to cut his ropes.

She pulled him up and grabbed his arm, the other strangers held the rest of the Hunters off while she and the three others took Hiccup to safety.

Heather (who was finished with creating a distraction with the dragons) gave out a whistle and her Razorwhip flew towards her and she jumped onto her.

The others were far away enough and were running across the green fields on the outskirts of the village with more Hunters chasing after them. Astrid suddenly did a wolf-like roar and Stormfly flew towards her along with Heather on Windshear and loads of dragons that Heather and Windshear had realised.

Stormfly landed down to allow Astrid to jump on her back but Hiccup just stood still so Astrid huffed and said, "Stormfly, grab," so Stormfly grabbed Hiccup in her claws and they took off following Heather, Windshear and the other strangers on their dragons and all the dragons they were able to get free. They took off into the air flying as fast they could away from Berk, it was a good thing, they were on fast dragons (although they weren't as fast as Toothless).

By the time, a group of Flyers had got ready to follow them, they had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **Sorry I been quite long, I've been on holiday and I got distracted with other things but here I am again. Hope you're all enjoying the story. I promise I'll update a lot sooner.**


	7. The Hideout

**The Hideout:**

Hiccup felt really uncomfortable in Stormfly's claws; he felt like he was caught food. For five hours, that beautiful girl, that magic raven-haired girl and their allies had been flying on their dragons across the ocean.

"Hey?! Who are you, people?" he called up.

But no one was answering, the girl on the dragon that was carrying him was just doing some navigating while keeping hold of the sword, the one of the Razorwhip was looking at her yellow, yak horn and the others were just looking forward into the distance.

"Did any of you hear what I just asked?!" Hiccup demanded.

"Just shut up!" the pretty girl on top of the Deadly Nadder asked.

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you and your friends want with me!"

"Just shut up like she said 'Chosen One' and you'll avoid a punch in your face!" the raven-haired girl called from down below on her Razorwhip.

Hiccup just huffed and stayed quiet.

His moment of silence was interrupted by "Look down there, we stop there for the night," from another Rider on a Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragons landed down on a beach of silver sand and huge rocks and ash-burnt trees.

Before she landed down, Stormfly tossed Hiccup onto the ground. Hiccup tried to run away from them but Stormfly landed on and he was trapped under her claws.

"Get your dragon off me!" he demanded to Stormfly's rider.

"Sorry, you're her toy now," she replied.

"What's your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson, and yours is?"

"Hiccup,"

"Mmm…quite an unusual name but I suppose it's good for you," Astrid turned to her friend, "Heather, let's prepare some food,"

Astrid, Heather and their friends went to some nearby rocks to set up a small fire and prepare for some food. They heard small Terrible Terrors flying above them. Hiccup then noticed Heather staring up into the sky and just noticed her eyes changing to mimic Terrible Terror eyes as she communicated with them and told them to come down to her and her friends.

"Wow, Astrid, your friend is really good with dragons," Hiccup complimented as he saw Heather feeding the Terrible Terrors some fish. "They have a word for people like her, Dragon Sorcerer," Astrid was helping Heather feed the Terrors while the rest of their group were preparing some food and their dragons were taking a well-deserved nap.

"I thought Dragon Sorcerers were taller and have beards,"

Heather gasped in anger and in hurt insultment, Astrid was angry at Hiccup for unintentionally insulting her best friend. She stomped over to a guilty Hiccup who gulped in fright for what that girl was goanna do.

* * *

"You do realise I can see through this," Hiccup said. It was the next morning, and the dragon riders were on the fly again after a well-deserved night of good rest. "There's sea everything," Hiccup was still in Stormfly's claws like yesterday but his hands were tied behind his back and he had a see-through sack over his face.

"Just stop talking or I'll do more than just put a non-see-through sack over your face," Astrid threatened again from above. Hiccup just stayed quiet.

* * *

Hours later, the dragon riders finally spotted enormous round stone rocks that looked like the shape of a hand. The dragons steered towards the towering rock that looked like the thumb, even though with the sack over his face, Hiccup could see through it and spot what was occurring outside.

"Where are we?" he asked calmly but no one answered. So he just sighed and waited.

The group of dragons were right above the trees, they saw a dark cavern lying at the very edge of the forest and steered downwards and landed. Stormfly dropped Hiccup on the ground and landed on the side of him. The other dragons landed as well, two of the Viking men walked to Hiccup and pulled him up.

The dragons with the riders on their backs still and the men pushing Hiccup forward walked towards a huge cave at the end of the cavern where they could see clouds of smoke covering the entrance.

From out of the smoke came small grey dragons called Smothering Smokebreaths then from out of the cave entrance came than other Gobber. "Thank goodness, you're all here," he said. Astrid hopped off Stormfly and ran to Gobber to give him a hug.

"We're all here, Gobber safe and sound and we freed a group of dragons during our rescue and we've seen how strong Spitelout's army has been growing and his tower,"

"That's good news, did you rescue the Chosen One?"

Astrid pointed to Hiccup who still had his hands tied up and the sack over his face.

"Good," Gobber said, "Let's go inside," everybody went inside the cave following Gobber who gave the Smother Smokebreaths (who were in fact trained) some fish and scratched the leader under the chin.

Inside the ginormous cave were small ledges for loads of dragons and their hatchlings and caring for them were several Vikings.

The guards pushed Hiccup into a small stone room where there was a small bed, some food, drinks, weapons and other things. They forced him to sit on the bed and then pulled off the sack over his face and untied his hands.

Hiccup just sat still and stared at Gobber and the others that were surrounding him. "Okay, who are you people and what is it that you want with me?"

"I am Gobber, leader of the Resistance against Chief Spitelout….and your name is?"

Hiccup just crossed his arms and refused to answer.

"His name is Hiccup, Gobber," Astrid answered stepping into the room.

"Hiccup, what a peculiar name," Gobber said with humour.

"Okay, Mr. Gobber-man, let's get down to business, so unless you're my dad…" Hiccup began staring into a unamused pair's faces, "Which is extremely unlikely, what is it that you and your army of so called 'resistant fighters' want?"

"What do you want?" Gobber pointed at Hiccup.

"I want to get out of here, and find my Night Fury: Toothless who's out there all alone," Hiccup answered.

"Nice attempt, Hiccup but we're not falling for your trick," Astrid crossed her arms, "There are no more Night Furies left in existence,"

"Yes, there are Astrid, just look at my….." Hiccup turned to his shoulder-pad with the black Night Fury symbol but all but it was scrapped off by Stormfly's claws rubbing against it when she sat on him earlier.

"Your what?" Astrid asked unamused, "Your shoulder?"

"Besides even if your so called, 'Night Fury' existed where would you both go?" Gobber asked rhetorically. "The outside world is filled with dangers and your home was destroyed days ago, you've no life to go back to,"

"Like it or not, this is your life now,"

"Even we don't like you," Gobber turned to one of the guards that had bought Hiccup in. the guard handed him, the sword Inferno which had be resting in its scabbard for days. "But what we are interested in is what you can do with this sword," he showed the sword to an unimpressed Hiccup who didn't move or speak a word.

"Hey, Gobber why don't you leave him with me and my sister for a bit?" two identical twins of different genders entered the room. The girl had long light-blonde hair in three braids (two over her shoulders and one behind her back), grey cloth bracers, a long yellow vest over a grey tunic, black leggings and grey boots, she wore a dragon-tooth necklace and had rose pink lips.

The boy had dark blonde hair in dreadlocks, a black furry vest, a lime green tunic with matching boots and red leggings and brown leather bracers. Both the twins had peach skin, blue eyes and matching helmets that had multiple horns embedded in the sides.

"Now, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I know how much fun you want to have with this boy, but we're not doing him any harm even if he is getting annoying already," Gobber walked out of the cave carrying the sword following the two twins who groaned in annoyance that they could do any 'fun' torture to Hiccup.

"You know, you can keep that sword, smelly man," Hiccup mocked, "And use it to peel your onions,"

Astrid punched in the check and walked out after her friends, "If you weren't the chosen one, I would have done a lot more harm to you,"

Hiccup followed them out, they all turned round and stared at him including all the Vikings and dragons inside the hideout. "I know what you're trying to do, Astrid, you're trying to get me to do some fighting with that sword, now all of you can hit me, turn me into a toy for all your dragons, call me a liar for befriending a Night Fury who I guess you all think isn't alive but is extinct but there no way that I am doing any fighting or anything for either of you,"

Hiccup suddenly kicked Gobber into the stomach and Gobber cringed in pain and stumbled back giving Hiccup the opportunity to grab the sword out of the scabbard and point it at everyone surrounding him including their dragons who growled at him in anger.

Astrid suddenly stepped forward revealing her trustworthy axe and prepared to fight Hiccup, she swung it at him but he duck and tripped her over with his foot but she got back up again.

Hiccup placed his other hand on the handle and suddenly the blade lit up in fire and his eyes glowed fiery-orange as well. He suddenly saw visions of a Viking gladiator with a skeleton face – the same one that had appeared in his dreams for many years.

He suddenly heard: "Run son!" in his head and he collapsed to the floor with the sword falling out of his hands. His eyes turned back to normal and he passed out.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 7, sorry I took a bit long, but I've been busy with things. I may not be able to update for a long while because of exams so please all of you give it a bit of time. Anyways hope you've all enjoyed this chap.**


	8. The Dark Island

**The Dark Island:**

Gobber had Hiccup taken to a large bed to rest until he regained conscious. Meanwhile Astrid bought Heather some herbs and some ash to use on the sword, Heather had the sword placed inside a small fire and used what Astrid bought to cast magic on the sword. She swirled her hands round and gripped the sword bringing the terrible dreams back to Hiccup.

Hiccup tossed and turned in his sleep as he kept seeing visions, he saw a picture of two baby hands with two scratches of blood on them then the Viking gladiator doing a strike with his double axe staff and then heard 'Run son' again.

Hiccup jolted up and Heather let go of the sword. Hiccup breathed hardly and then looked at his hands, he had very pale scars on them.

"You're resisting the sword – the sword isn't resisting you," Heather's voice alarmed Hiccup.

"Heather is right, Hiccup…if you resist the sword, you'll keep fainting,"

"It should be clear by now that whatever it is that you two and your friends want from me, I am not it," Hiccup retorted as he sat himself up on the side of the bed.

"Not yet,"

"Not ever!"

"What do you see when you hold the sword?" Heather asked him thought he didn't answer. "It's something you've seen before isn't it, long before you ever touched the sword…you don't sleep well do you…what if you can make the dreams go away?"

Hours later, Astrid, Heather and Gobber were sitting around a fireplace "You know what we have to do, Gobber," Heather began. "In order for him to control Inferno, he needs to go to the Dark Island,"

"That's not happening, Heather," Gobber retorted.

"Heather is right," Astrid said much to Gobber's disappointment, "How can Hiccup control Inferno unless he makes the horrible dreams he has of his past go away?"

"He needs to take the sword to the Dragon Sorcerer Tower," Heather added in continuing the conversation.

"There's got to another way," Gobber still disliked the idea.

"There is no other way," Heather answered. "And he has to go alone,"

"He can't survive the Dark Island alone,"

"He has to learn the truth about his himself alone," Astrid said supporting Heather. "And besides if we want him to turn into a true future chief then let's give him a challenge to break his old-self completely,"

"You playing with fire, Heather and you're being silly, Astrid agreeing with this stupid idea and I'm not killing the chief before he's even become one,"

"Fine, if you don't agree with it, Gobber than fine….just watch the Archipelago fall into chaos and ruin because you couldn't let our Chosen One learn the truth about who he truly is and who he is meant to be," Astrid ended.

Gobber turned his back to the girls for a minute before finally answered, "Okay, fine," he turned back to them. "But if he doesn't survive the Dark Island, it's on you two,"

The next day, Gobber, Heather, Astrid, Hiccup and two guards flew towards a small green island with little vegetation.

"So that's the Dark Island?" Hiccup asked with sarcasm as he rode on Stormfly with Astrid.

"That's the entrance," Gobber corrected him.

They landed on the island where there was a large circle of stone in the centre that had stone statues of the scariest dragons imaginable surrounded the circle made of stone.

As they came to the circle, Gobber pointed Hiccup towards the circle and Hiccup stepped on it. He had Inferno strapped to his back in its scabbard. Heather walked forward carrying a bag of ash, she cut the bag open and start pouring the ash around the circumference of the circle. As the ash hit the ground right outside the circle, the ground started rising around Hiccup.

Heather started giving instructions to Hiccup, "Take the sword to the tower and then touch the sword to the altar stone,"

After the ground surrounding the circle had risen over 10 cm, fire suddenly came from out the ground surrounding the stone circle that Hiccup was standing on. He watched as Heather, the dragons, Gobber and Astrid (who he was eying gently) disappeared out of the sight as the ring of flames covered him.

After 10 seconds, the flames surrounding Hiccup lowered down and Hiccup saw that he was on a black island filled with stone peaks, mountains of ash and little vegetation.

He heard Night Terrors flying above him and surrounding the stone peaks. He then saw the Tower that Heather was talking was at the top of the highest mountain on the island.

He was so annoyed. He had to climb all the way up those mountains to get to the tower to find answers. He began the long hike upwards.

After 10 minutes of hiking peacefully, he suddenly spotted a Cavern Crasher digging around the caves that he had to pass through to continue onwards.

His foot suddenly stepped on a loose stone creating a noise that alerted the Cavern Crasher that spotted him. It started chasing him so he started running the other way.

After an hour of dealing with that slimy beast, his arm was covered in blood and he was covering in mucus. After climbing up more, he had to deal with Smothering Smokebreaths, Changwings and Slitherwing (who he had to be the most careful with because their poison would kill him instantly).

After hours of fighting those horrible, most likely untrainable dragons, Hiccup reached the tower at the very top and just like Heather instructed, he took out the sword that was still strapped to his back and touched it to the altar stone.

Hiccup started seeing visions, he saw a young women running for her life, he suddenly a young him being carried by an armoured man carrying Infero on his waist. They had raced to the docks when a mysterious shadow appeared out of nowhere and as it did, the two torches nearby went out. The women and the man turned round to see a skeleton Viking gladiator - the same one that Hiccup had seen in his dreams. The gladiator threw a spear and it pierced through the woman's heart, her husband turned round and much to his shock, she fell into the water dieing from that wound while a young Hiccup started crying for his mother.

* * *

Hiccup realised that woman was his real mother!

Hiccup suddenly saw another vision of his parents' dragons Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher flying towards his father and a baby him to save them from the daemon Viking.

* * *

Cloudjumper was preparing to blow rings of fire on the daemon Viking while Skullcrusher prepared to fire a fireball to defend his rider. Cloudjumper was determined to avenge his rider while Skullcrusher was determined to defend his rider and his rider's son. But before they could fire at the daemon Viking to save Stoick and an infant Hiccup, the daemon night threw out two flying spears and they went through the dragon's chests the same way, the previous one did with Valka.

The dragons fell from the sky into the water with a huge splash, Stoick roared with anger at the sight of losing his dragon who was his best friend and the dragon who he had considered like a brother as well as a great companion to his wife.

"Wait here son," he said putting his son down on the lower step of the deck.

Stoick drew out Inferno from his scabbard and as he held both hands on the handle, the blade lit on fire and his eyes glowed orange. He charged at the Viking gladiator to strike him but his enemy blocked his attack with his long double axe.

They started fighting violently, trying to harm one another with their weapons only for one another to block each other's attacks.

The Viking gladiator suddenly shoved Stoick into a post and he collapsed in exhaustion, the gladiator spotted a toddler Hiccup hiding on the lower step of the deck and attempted to kill him but Stoick (having recovered from exhaustion) blocked his attack and shoved him away from his son.

As the fighting continued, the gladiator knocked Inferno out of Stoick's hands and it rolled onto the lower step of the deck, during the meantime the blade's flame went out. Stoick ducked as the gladiator swung his double axe at him. Meanwhile, a toddle Hiccup picked up Inferno by the blade and held it out to his father.

Stoick reached forward to take the blade but as he pulled it away from Hiccup's hands, the blade made Hiccup's hands bleed as it scratched against his hands.

Stoick got the upper hand on the gladiator and swung his sword round causing one side of the double axe to be stuck against the wood planks.

"Run son!" he shouted to his hiding son.

A young Hiccup ran across the docks and jumped into the small boat.

The gladiator did a huge swing and it struck Stoick's side wounding him deeply.

* * *

Back on the Dark Island, Hiccup started crying as he saw visions of his father giving his life to protect him.

* * *

When Stoick was wounded on the side and grunted in pain, the gladiator struck him more with his weapon until his swing made Stoick twist round and he struck him in the back, his weapon came out of Stoick's other side and he lifted his victim up into the air as he screamed in pain.

A young Hiccup shed tears as he drifted away on the boat.

* * *

Hiccup turned away in tears and felt the magic of the sword forcing him to kneel down.

* * *

The gladiator pulled his weapon out of Stoick but as Stoick collapsed on his knees, he threw Inferno into the air making it twist whilst above his head.

He took one last look at his son as he drifted away into the fog safe from his brother. And as his head fell down facing the floor boards, the sword fell point-first into his back. As it did, dark smoke surrounded the gladiator transforming him back into Spitelout now back to his normal-self, he walked around his dead brother to take the sword. But the sword turned Stoick into a kneeling stone statue – the exact same one that Hiccup had pulled the sword out off

The floor boards suddenly cracked and Stoick's statue fell into the water sinking to the very bottom.

* * *

Hiccup collapsed on the ground letting go of the sword that stuck out of the ground, as he fell, instead of falling on a stone floor, he fell on a soaked grassy floor. He was back at the entrance to the Dark Island.

Astrid, Heather and Gobber walked over to him and the girls checked Hiccup's pulse to make sure he was still alive. Meanwhile Windshear and Stormfly started growling as they sensed something in the trees.

Their riders noticed.

"What is it, girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly.

"What's wrong, Windshear?" Heather asked.

Suddenly out of the trees came an extremely angry Night Fury, Toothless whipped the others away with his tail and shot plasma blasts at them before a huge roar. He grabbed an unconscious Hiccup in his paws and took off into the sky.

Gobber, Heather and Astrid who had survived the small attack looked up at the dragon in shock. Hiccup was right. He did have a Night Fury companion.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy revising for exams, doing them and getting results back. I'm sorry to say this, but next year it will be worse because I've got GCSE exams but the good news is I will have finished this story and have done a few others by then.**

 **Anyways, the next one will come sooner.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**


	9. The Truth of his Past

**The Truth about his Past: **

Toothless carried Hiccup all the way across the sea, they suddenly landed on an island full of lush trees and there near a small waterfall was Mala, Throk and over fifty Defenders camping in tents.

Mala looked up and spotted Toothless carrying her adoptive brother and gasped in delight. "My brother's been found," Throk and the Defenders cheered but their hoorays were cut short when they saw that Hiccup was severely injured and bleeding all over. Toothless placed him gently on the soft grass.

Mala, Throk and two Defenders rushed towards him to check on him. Toothless tried nudging Hiccup to wake up but it was no use, Mala checked his pulse. Thank goodness he was still alive.

Hours later, Hiccup was resting on some cushions and a blanket was laid over his weak body, he also had bandages over wounds. His eyes started opening slowly and he saw Toothless right by his side, Toothless had refused to leave his side until he had woken up.

"Hey bud, it's alright I'm here, I'm right here," Toothless slicked his face and nuzzled him. Hiccup lifted up a weak arm and stroked his dragon's scales, he then sat himself up very slowly.

"Brother, you're awake!" Hiccup heard his adoptive sister's voice from a short distance away.

Mala ran to her brother and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy you're alright,"

"I'm so glad you're alive, Mala, how did you find me?"

"Throk, a dozen of others and I didn't, Toothless did,"

"Wait, Throk and a dozen of defenders are alive?"

"Yes, they are,"

"Hiccup, oh thank the Thor, you're awake," Throk came to Hiccup and gave him a big hug. Soon a few Defenders rushed over to them, they cheered with delight.

"None of you have any idea how happy I am to see you all," Hiccup cheered with delight.

"We're so happy, you're alive," Mala said with delight but soon her voice turned to one of despair. "Terrible things have happened, when you didn't come back at night, Throk, thirty Defenders and I went to the Markets to look for you but then we later heard Toothless roaring inside a sealed cave and found him, we looked all over for you and we couldn't find you anything, we headed back to our island but the village was destroyed, mother was missing and the Great Protector had disappeared, we then started looking all over the Archipelago for you,"

"I know what happened to our mother and to our home,"

"What do you mean?"

"It was Spitelout Jorgenson, chief of Berk," he answered. "All of you are goanna find this shocking but he's…my uncle,"

"What?!" Throk gasped.

"How can you be related to that monster who wiped out our home?" Mala asked.

"Many years ago, he killed my real father: Stoick the Vast to gain control of Berk but he sacrificed himself for me and I ended up in a boat that sailed all the way to our island," Hiccup explained. "He realised I was Stoick's heir when I was the only one who could pull the sword Inferno out of the stone that it was stuck in and once I was imprisoned, he realised that it was our tribe that had protected me all these years, so he went there while all of you were looking for me and kidnapped our mother, the rest of our people and the Eruptadon,"

"How could he do that?" Mala asked angrily filled with shock. "Bad enough that he had his Hunters take you away and keep you in a prison but then he had to destroy our home and take our mother to who knows where,"

"I'm afraid..." Hiccup started tearing up as he remembered his adoptive mother's death, Mala noticed his tears and attempted to comfort him.

"You're afraid, what?" she asked.

"Our mother is…dead,"

"No," Mala gasped, "It can't be," she started crying.

"Spitelout had one of his Hunter leaders kill her right in front of my eyes, before he took the remaining Defenders imprisoned and be forced to work as slaves,"

Throk held Mala as she cried while Toothless gave Hiccup, a big hug.

"It's all my fault," Hiccup said sobbing.

"Nonsense, Hiccup, this isn't your fault," Throk comforted Hiccup with a pat on the shoulders as he and Mala sat next to Hiccup.

"But it is, if I hadn't gone to the markets in the first place, I wouldn't have been caught and then you guys wouldn't have had to come look for me than Martha and the others wouldn't have been captured and taken to Berk, then she wouldn't have been killed by my uncle,"

"Hiccup, my friend you're aren't responsible for all of what's happened, the only thing that matters is that we avenge our island and make sure Spitelout pays for everything he's done to us,"

"Brother," Mala placed a hand on her adoptive brother's, "We will avenge our mother, our island and defeat your uncle and ensure he never hurts anyone ever again,"

"We all will," some Defenders called from behind him, their masked faces had tears down their cheeks as they had heard the story of their now deceased-ruler. "We'll stop that monster once and for all,"

Suddenly a Defender look-out came running to the small crowd, "Mala, Throk, Hiccup! There are some riders on Dragons around this island's borders,"

"It's okay, everyone!" Hiccup attempted, "They're not…"

But before he could finish his sentence, a huge group of dragons landed on front of the crowd and the dragons growled at them while their riders glared at the Defenders.

The Defenders drew out their spears and pointed them at the dragons and their riders, meanwhile Throk withdrew his axe while Mala pulled out her sword and stood in front of Hiccup protecting him thinking that the dragons and their riders were here for him.

"Return Hiccup to us!" Gobber demanded as he pointed his finger at Mala.

"Look here, peg leg man, we will not be returning my brother who you kidnapped!" Mala retorted back.

"You have three seconds to return him to us or we kill you all!"

"Wait everyone stop!" Hiccup shouted as he came out from behind Mala. "You don't have to threaten each other!"

"Hiccup, they're here to take you away!" Mala answered back.

"Sister, these people aren't with Spitelout, they're against him and they saved me from Spitelout!"

"Then how did you get your wounds?" Mala asked.

"Mala, it's a long story but where I found my answers to my past, it was crawling with horrible dragons who gave me those horrible men but these people were only trying to help me," he turned to address the remaining Defenders. "Everyone, they're aren't evil, you can trust them," he saw that Gobber along with Heather and Astrid were still confused so he walked to them with Toothless walking beside snarling at the dragons. Mala and Throk followed him as they wanted to keep him safe.

"Gobber, Astrid, Heather, this is my sister: Mala and my friend Throk, and these people are the Defenders of the Wing and just like you all, they love dragons, they took care of me and raised me all these years,"

After he eyed Astrid a bit, she saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth, so she turned to Heather, Gobber and the other few Dragon Riders, "If what Hiccup is saying is true, then we shouldn't harm these people, they can help us,"

Knowing that what they were told was true, the other Dragon Riders had their dragons stop snarling and everything was calm.

"Well, Mala, Throk and Defenders…" Gobber declared. "Since your people cared for Hiccup and protected him all these years, you all welcome to the Resistance,"

"It will be a pleasure, Gobber," Mala turned to address the remaining Defenders who were now hers to command, "Defenders, we will now join the Resistance and fight against Spitelout so that he'll pay for everything,"

The Defenders let out a war cry before they started getting everything together.

While they were packing, Hiccup was taking a rest while Gobber, Heather, Astrid, Throk and Mala were checking his injuries.

Toothless had his tail curled around Hiccup and he hugged him close to keep him warm, he also licked Hiccup's face hoping his saliva would clean off the blood that still spilling down his face a bit.

"Did you see everything you needed to see?" Heather asked.

"I saw everything, the Dragon Sorcerer Tower, it's the same as the one at Berk,"

"The higher, Spitelout builds it, the more powerful he becomes," Heather explained.

"And when it is finished, he will have the same power of Drago, that is why the sword has revealed itself now, where there's a dark threat, there's a resolution," Astrid explained.

"What happened to your people?" Hiccup asked Heather.

"They were murdered by your uncle,"

"And what happened to your family?" Hiccup asked Astrid as she was still placing some ice on his head.

"They were murdered trying to protect your father and mother,"

"It was Spitelout who started the wars, he was jealous of your father's throne," Gobber began. "So he made a deal with Drago that they would share power once he defeated your father, Drago murdered the Dragon Sorcerer King and took his magic dragon staff to his sacred tower where he unlocked the dark forces of the union, but what they didn't account for was the sword, Oswald stole his staff and forged a great sword: Inferno and destroyed the Ancient Tower, the sword was then passed to the Lady of the Sea who bound it to the Haddock Bloodline….now the sword is yours," Gobber said. He went to Stormfly and took out Inferno in a scabbard from her saddle and gave it to Hiccup.

Hiccup took it but looked down in sadness and shock, he cuddled close to Toothless as his brain took in more shocks and revelations and truths about who his real family was and why all these that had happened to him had occurred.

"There's something we want to know, Hiccup," Astrid's voice broke his moment of silence and he looked at her, "Where did you find Toothless?"

"I found on him back on my former island, he was alone in the woods and he was lonely, hurt and close to dying," Hiccup explained. "It was when I was seven, after I took care of him and saved him from dying, he wouldn't leave my side and so he became my best friend,"

"I don't know how that is possible," Heather answered.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. He saw that Gobber and Astrid were looking very uncertain with sad faces. "What exactly happened to all the Night Furies?"

Seeing that her best friend and Gobber couldn't afford to tell Hiccup the answer, Astrid did it herself: "A few years after Spitelout gained power, he started looking for the most powerful and dangerous dragons in the Archipelago so he could kill them as he feared they would be a threat to his plans should they refuse to follow and work for him,"

"So you're saying…"

"All the Night Furies were murdered by Spitelout and his army of Hunters, it seemed your dragon was the only survivor,"

Astrid's answer made Hiccup gaped with shocked, Toothless closed his eyes in pain and started crying a bit. Hiccup leaned aside and hugged his dragon. "I'm so sorry, bud," he said sadly.

After the Defenders had got everything together, it was decided that they would no longer never ride dragons, the Dragon Riders allowed them to fly on their dragons with them. All was quiet until they finally arrived at the hideout, the Defenders were welcomed warmly into the hideout. Instead of taking a council with the others, Hiccup decided he wanted to go into a separate room and be alone. Only Toothless was his company.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope this chapter was good again. Next one will be coming up soon**


	10. Planning

**Planning: **

"It seems some survivors of Caldera Cay had joined the Resistance," Viggo said as he held up a golden badge of the Eruptadon as he told Spitelout who was sitting on the throne. He and his men had been searching on several islands for the Resistance's hideaway but had found that golden badge on one of the islands. It had seemed that not all the Defenders were captured and it was likely that they had joined forces with the Resistance since like them, they cared for Hiccup so much and wished to ensure he took his rightful place as chief of Berk.

"You have 10,000 Hunters and your brother under your command…," Spitelout stood up from his throne, "…for the purpose of maintaining public order,"

"Informants have been incentivized,"

"Viggo..."

"Our garrisons are patrolling around the Archipelago and searching every village, it's only a matter of time, o great chief..."

"Viggo..."

"The Resistance has posed no real threat,"

"Viggo!" Spitelout shouted getting extremely impatient with Viggo.

Viggo halted in his words, his brother standing nearby leaning against a column smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Just…do…your…job, find that boy" Spitelout ordered. "And find his Night Fury,"

Viggo bowed and he turned round and walked out of the hall with Ryker (who was trying to containing his laughter) trailing behind him.

* * *

Back at the hideaway, in a separate part of the caves, the Defenders were still mourning the death of Martha. Mala had still been mourning for several hours, Throk was her only comfort. Neither of them had spoken a word for ages.

Meanwhile in another part of the caves, Astrid and Heather observed the grieving men and women, "Poor people," Heather said solemnly.

"I just hope they can still put that pain behind them," Astrid said.

"Let's hope,"

The two girls heard Gobber coming towards them, "Girls, it's time for our Council to begin," he looked down to the Defenders, "We need them,"

The girls nodded and walked down to the Defenders alerting them of their presence. All but Mala looked to them, "Defenders, I know that the death of your queen, has greatly hurt all of you but our Council needs you,"

"Your queen would have wanted you to help us take down Spitelout and help Hiccup," Heather continued.

The Defenders allowed Astrid and Heather's words to sink inside their hearts and thought about them, Martha would have wanted them not to grieve but to fight for what they had left and for all those who were in need of them including Hiccup.

They all nodded at Astrid and Heather but Mala had stood up, she was still bowing her head down in grieve. Throk placed a hand on her shoulder, she tilted her head round so he could see her.

"Mala, I know that your mother is gone but she is still with us in our hearts, she wouldn't have wanted you to give up, she would have wanted you to fight for what was right; Hiccup needs your support,"

Mala wiped away her tears and held determination on her face, she stood up and faced Astrid and Heather.

"We will fight with you all and bring justice to Spitelout once and for all," Mala declared.

The Defenders followed Astrid and Heather to the council.

The council was gathered in the biggest section of the caves, the council included: Gobber, Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Mala, Throk, some Defenders and some other dragon riders. They looked towards the small area covered by stone walls where Hiccup had been in for several hours thinking about everything he had just found out, Toothless was still his only company.

The council couldn't start without them.

Gobber turned to Astrid who nodded back at him, she stood up and slowly but quietly walked towards inside the small room where she saw Hiccup lying down on the cave floor with Toothless curled around him looking up at a cave opening where bright light came in.

He was in deep thought.

Learning that that horrible chief (who wiped out innocent villages, islands full of dragons including Night Furies) was his own uncle scarred him for life, learning that his real parents had given their lives to protect him hurt him so badly; the fact that he never knew them made him wish he was with them.

His eyes were watery and tears fell down his face as he thought such painful memories. Toothless noticed his weeping face and cooed, he pulled Hiccup in his paws and hugged him while covering him in his wings to keep him warm and safe.

Toothless heard Astrid's presence and stared, still keeping in the same hugging position that kept Hiccup warm and safe.

"Toothless, will you allow me to speak to Hiccup?" Astrid asked kneeling down facing Toothless.

Toothless's eyes faced downwards, would Hiccup want to talk to anyone?

Toothless opened his wings to reveal Hiccup (still weeping while wrapped in his paws) to Astrid.

"The Council needs you, Hiccup," Astrid said but Hiccup didn't turn his face to meet hers. She sat down in front of him. "I'm sorry, that what you found out was so devastating and that it's a lot to take in but we need you,"

Hiccup turned his face to her and nodded slightly, he looked to Toothless and his dragon saw he wanted to be let of the hug. Toothless opened his legs to allow Hiccup to stand up and walk with Astrid to the council.

They walked out of the room with Toothless behind and Hiccup picked up the sword still inside its scabbard along the way.

The council looked to Hiccup as he walked in holding Astrid's hands, they went to their seats and sat down all together with everyone else.

Toothless meanwhile perched behind Hiccup's seat to provide him comfort should he ever need it.

The whole council looked to Hiccup, clearly they expected him to be their leader and to say the first words.

Hiccup took a deep breath and spoke out, "Everyone….Spitelout has done terrible and unkind things to this Archipelago…it is clear that he has to pay for everything he has done…I will kill him….but first I must learn to control Inferno properly,"

"But Hiccup, how long do you think it'll take for you to control that sword?" Mala asked.

"I don't know, sister," Hiccup answered.

"You must learn to control it soon, Hiccup," Throk said. "The more we all stay hidden on this island, the more lives Spitelout takes,"

"I can't control the sword yet, but that doesn't mean we can't delay Spitelout or stop his plans, first of all what else does he care about besides killing me? What does he do whilst his hunters search for me?"

"Well, Hiccup…" Fishlegs answered putting his hand up making the whole council turn to him, "He does care about finishing his Dragon Tower,"

"You're a genius, Fishlegs," Hiccup proudly answered. "If we can stop more bricks being transported to Berk, we can delay the time, Spitelout has to build his tower,"

"Hey, Hiccup," Ruffnut called, "I know the routes of all the transport for stone bricks,"

"That's perfect, Ruffnut," Hiccup answered proudly.

"Hiccup, we're going to need to do more than just delay the amount of stones being transported to Berk," Astrid told him suddenly.

"You're right, Astrid," Hiccup said. "What else does he do besides building his tower?"

"He kidnaps children from villages and captures dragons too and turns them into his slaves," Heather told Hiccup as she sat next to Astrid.

"That's great, Heather, we'll rescue them," Hiccup

"There's also something else, Hiccup," Tuffnut called. "The Hunters have secret islands where they make weapons and tools to capture dragons,"

"That's perfect as well, Tuffnut" Hiccup said. He turned his head to a position where everyone would be able to see him. "Look I know these plans might not seem like steps to stopping Spitelout but if we delay his amount of slaves, captured dragons, weapons and the amount of stone bricks, we can eventually stop his plans…..we have all spent too long hiding in the shadows while Spitelout triumphs over everyone he despises and who refuses to follow him but now it's our time to restore this Archipelago to what it once was and what it truly must, we will show Spitelout that he hurt the wrong people, I swear by my family that we will not fall, not today, not ever! Now who's with me?" he saluted his fist in the air and stood tall and strong.

Everyone saluted him and gave out a Viking chant! Astrid smiled at Hiccup, he had become the man he was born to be.

Everyone began packing their bags and weapons that they would need. Hiccup was strapping Toothless's saddle to his back, though he was still like stone and quiet like mice. Toothless noticed and nuzzled him, Hiccup hugged him with a smile and stroked his scales, "Hey bud, I know we can defeat Spitelout together and avenge our families,"

Toothless cooed happily and nuzzled Hiccup again while Hiccup hugged him tightly.

They didn't notice that their other riders were watching them with huge smiles upon their faces, they had never such a close bond between a Night Fury and a human before. Legend says that Night Furies were the most unfriendly dragons in the world, so unfriendly that they refused to bond with humans.

But it was proven wrong, this Night Fury was a brave, compassionate companion and brother-like friend to their Chosen One.

Hiccup let go and smiled at his dragon while holding his hands on Toothless's face sides, he then hopped on his back but saw that the others hadn't moved an inch.

"What?"

"Hiccup, we've never ever seen a bond between a Night Fury and a human before," Gobber explained. "You're a very lucky man,"

Hiccup smiled at the complement, "Well, are we are all ready?"

"Yes, we are," Astrid answered. They all hopped onto their dragons, Gobber hopped onto Stormfly. He wished wished Grump was here, but he knew that Grump wouldn't have wanted him to give up.

The dragons with their riders took off into the sky. Their first stop would be to stop the Hunters from capturing more dragons.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. Hope it was great, next one is when the action begins. Hope you're all enjoying the story. only four more days left of school. Yey then it's SUMMER TIME!**


	11. Stopping Spitelout's Operations

**Stopping Spitelout's Operations: **

For many hours they flew across the sea searching for islands for dragons to find and rescue. There was no luck so far.

Seeing how angered the others were getting, Hiccup decided that they should stop shipments of stone bricks to Berk when suddenly Toothless started growling.

"What is it, bud?"

Soon the other dragons started growling too, much to the confusion of their riders. "What's wrong, girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly.

"Is something wrong, Windshear?" Heather asked.

As he tried to calm his dragon, down, Hiccup suddenly spotted a small armada of 15 Hunter ships near a small group of islands. "Look over there," he pointed.

The riders saw the armada and realised that the dragons were growling just at that moment because they sensed the Hunters.

They all flew downwards to a small group of sea stacks and landed on the tallest and widest one of the lot, the dragons bended down on their knees while their riders crawled forward on their legs to the edge of the sea stack to spy on the Hunters.

Hiccup took out a spy glass and peered through it.

He saw loads of cages being loaded onto the ships. More Hunters heading into the forests of the islands they were on with blood-stained weapons and huge chains designed to keep dragons trapped with no hope of escaping.

"Those selfish Hunters deserve to die," Astrid snarled with a clenched fist.

"Astrid, we will ensure that they die for their crimes," Hiccup assured her placing a comforting hand on her arm. "But we're goanna a good plan,"

All the Riders turned to Hiccup much to his confusion and anger, clearly they were expecting him to think of a plan.

"Seriously? Are you all expecting me to think of a plan?"

"You're our leader, Hiccup," Heather explained. "You lead us, you think of all the plans,"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Hiccup retorted getting onto his feet and stomping away from the others. "I can't do this, I can't lead an attack on a group of Hunters and I can't think a good plan just like any other chief would do,"

"Hiccup, you're intelligent and smart, surely you can think of a perfect plan," Astrid attempted walking to him.

"But I'm serious, Astrid, I can't do it," Hiccup turned to her in sad, anger. He leaned in closer to her and whispered something. "I can't be a leader, I'd be terrible at it,"

"Yes, you can, you thought of perfect ideas to stop Spitelout's operations,"

"But that was because you and the others gave me ideas on how we could stop, all these plans I thought of stemmed from what you and everyone else suggested…look I'm serious, I'm not some perfect leader,"

"What are you talking about? You're the son of a great chief who gave his life to save you and the whole Archipelago from Spitelout. If your father can be a great chief so can you,"

Hiccup didn't answer; he still looked doubtful.

Gobber stood up and walked towards him, "Hiccup, there's nothing easy about being a leader, if anything it's difficult, I never found leading the Resistance easy at all but do you want to know how I was brave enough to do it?"

Hiccup looked up desperate for an answer.

"I chose to believe that everyone I trusted would always support and help me even if I made mistakes,"

"Hiccup, if Gobber can do it, if your dad could do it, so can you," Astrid said giving Hiccup a pat on the shoulder.

Hiccup turned away and thought of everything Astrid and Gobber had told him. He had to try, not just for the sake of stopping Spitelout and protecting the Archipelago but to continue his father's legacy.

He turned round to see everyone had stood beside Gobber and Astrid. He could see it in their eyes that they needed him; they were counting on him.

"Alright, I'll try," he answered. "But everyone, I can't promise that it will be a success and I can't reach every expectation you're all expecting,"

He started walking round in circles with his arms crossed thinking of a plan. He did that for an hour, everyone sat down getting a bit impatient while the dragons laid down taking a nap. Except Toothless who had his front paws on the sides of his face.

Just when everyone was getting sleepy, Hiccup suddenly busted out in excitement. "I have a plan!"

Instead of saying something 'great' or 'what is it?'

Everyone just slowly stood on their feet with grumpy tones.

"What's with the grumpy tones?" he asked completely confused.

"When a leader thinks of a plan, he has to think of one faster than for an hour," Gobber answered.

"Well, sorry," Hiccup answered plainly. "Like I said earlier, I can't reach all the expectations that you all are expecting,"

"Well, now that you've thought of one, let's get to it, it won't be long before the Hunters leave," Heather said.

"Well, everyone gather round and I'll tell you," Hiccup gestured everyone to come together in a circle. And he told them what he had thought of.

* * *

The Hunters loaded the last of the cages onto the ships and they were ready to leave. "Right, let's get going," a Hunter said.

The Hunters prepared to cast off when suddenly they heard a huge roar of a dragon they had never seen before.

"What in Thor was that?" one of the Hunters asked.

"Must have been an uncaptured dragon," the leader of the Hunter Group said. "Let's go capture that dragon and next time, check more carefully for uncaptured dragons,"

The leader of the group and a few men went into the forests of the island while some stayed behind the guard the ship.

Deep in the forest, Toothless was giving out huge roars. "Okay, that should be enough to lure the Hunters out," Hiccup said. He turned to Heather, Fishlegs, the twins and some Drago Riders, "Okay, you all, while the rest of us deal with the Hunters who are being lured in, you get to the ships and free as many dragons as you can,"

"We got it, Hiccup," Heather answered. Obviously she was the one that Hiccup had chosen to lead for the attack on the Hunters. "But if we need assistance, I will blow my horn and you will know,"

"Okay, Heather but all of you be careful,"

The two groups split up whilst, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, some Dragon Riders and the Defenders hid behind rocks and trees, Heather and her group quickly sped off into another direction.

The Hunters were stalking through the forest but there was no sign of any living life. "…there's no dragon," the leader of the group ranted and groaned.

"Oh, it was not your imagination," a voice spooked them. They all turned to see Hiccup leaning against the tree. "It was just me making dragon noises to call for help but it seems there was no luck,"

"Oh, well, well," the leader of the Hunter group smirked. "If it isn't Hiccup Haddock all alone with no help, what happened to the ones who rescued you?"

"Oh, they just abandoned me because they saw nothing but a weak, useless runt,"

"Well, Spitelout will be happy to see you, take him!"

The Hunters surrounded Hiccup pointing their crossbows at him. Two of them gave to him with handcuffs, they cuffed his hands and shoved him forward to their leader.

"Spitelout will take great pleasure in killing you," the leader smirked.

Suddenly the Hunters holding Hiccup and the others holding crossbows behind them started going "B.B.B.B…be. Hind you," or "Dra…dra…dragon,"

Hiccup meanwhile smirked while the leader was getting angry.

"Alright boys I don't know what you're playing at but I don't like it," he crossed his arms with aggravated eyes. He suddenly felt being breathed on his head and his eyebrows hovered up in fright.

"See, your men did see something behind you and word of advice, never trap the owner of a Night Fury," Hiccup said gesturing to what was above the Hunter.

The Hunter looked up and saw an aggravated Toothless growling at him, he awkwardly said, "Hi," but Toothless grabbed him and threw him across the forest. He then attacked some of the Hunters that were surrounding Hiccup. The Hunters suddenly heard more dragon growls.

Within the blink of their eyes, the other dragon riders came out and they attacked the Hunters throwing them against the trees, slamming them on the ground and tossing them into the sky. During the others' skirmish with the other Hunters, Toothless blasted Hiccup's handcuffs and Hiccup hugged Toothless assuring him that he was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile near the ships, Heather and her group descended on the Hunters that were left behind to guard the ships. While Fishlegs, the twins and the others easily took them out, Heather charged inside the ships and Windshear busted all the dragons free using her prehensile tail to snap the chains apart. All the dragons flew out their floating prisons in delight. The riders all cheered with delight. However their moment success was cut short when a huge bunch of metal nets came out of nowhere and trapped them causing them to crash onto the ground. The Hunters that had shoot the nets on them came round and surrounded them with spears and ropes.

Fishlegs was freaking out, the twins were holding their hands up in surrender and Heather was panting with shock. Meatlug, (Fishlegs's Gronkle) gave out a huge roar that echoed across the forests on the island.

Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and the others had taken out the other hunters in the forest. They were cheering with victory when they heard Meatlug's roar; it was no good sign because it sounded like a distress call.

"It's the others, they're in trouble!" Hiccup gasped. They all quickly hopped onto their dragons and took off to help the others.

They flew over the forests until they stopped in shock at seeing their friends and their dragons being tied up by the Hunters.

"Oh, great!" Hiccup shouted in anger at realising his plan wasn't working.

"They're getting away!" the Hunters shouted as he saw all the dragons attempting to fly away though some of them noticed the saddle dragons who were trapped and they refused to leave them behind to suffer. The Hunters started firing at them causing some of the dragons to scream in pain as they felt arrows piercing their bodies including their wings.

"You stay away those dragons!" Hiccup shouted as he and Toothless charged the Hunters blasting them to smithereens. "Anyone, I repeat anyone who harms any dragons shall pay with their lives!"

The Hunters shrieked in fear, they never knew that Spitelout's nephew could be so scary in anger. They all run away in fear and cowardice but there was no escape as the blasts were everywhere in their path creating huge bangs of smoke.

The smoke cleared and all there was on the ground was dead bodies of Hunters. Toothless's plasma blasts had killed them all.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the sand and came to the others.

They all suddenly heard roars of freedom and delight coming from all the dragons who instead of flying to freedom away from the island all landed down on the beach.

All the now-freed dragons circled around Hiccup, they started nuzzled him and licking him with delight much to the jealously of Toothless.

Hiccup started laughing with delight even the Riders started laughing.

Toothless (seeing how Hiccup was getting a bit overcrowded by the dragons and also jealous of how Hiccup was enjoying their company). He roared at the dragons to back away from Hiccup and give him some space.

The dragons snarled back at him with hate, angry at Toothless for roaring at them like that when all they wanted to do was thank Hiccup for risking his life to save them.

"Enough!" Hiccup shouted placing himself between Toothless and the growling dragons. "This is ridiculous, no fighting,"

The dragons calmed down and so did Hiccup.

He looked to all the freed dragons; they strangely bowed to him, turn the faces downwards and closing their eyes.

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked.

"They're pleading their legence to you," Heather explained.

"What? Why?"

"Because they saw how you risked your life to save them, they know it in their hearts that you're the only one who can save them so now they wish to risk their lives to protect you,"

Hiccup turned to the dragons who rose their faces up and stared at him with love in their eyes and smiled at them. "Dragons, you are all welcome to join us in stopping Spitelout and the Hunters once and for all,"

The dragons roared with determination and Hiccup hopped upon Toothless assuring him he was still his best friend and Toothless let go of his jealousy.

The dragon riders along with a huge army of dragons took off into the sky heading towards their next targets.

Over the next hours, they encountered large ships carrying massive bricks that Spitelout needed to complete his tower.

Hiccup easily thought of a new plan without any self-doubt. Thanks to Toothless's extreme stealth skills, they took the Hunters by surprise and while distracting them. Their huge army of freed dragons and dragon riders appeared out of nowhere and attacked all the ships.

Within a matter of minutes, the ships were burnt and they sank into the ocean.

Hiccup and all the others cheered with delight; this was going easier than expected.

After that, they found the small islands that Tuffnut had mentioned about which had Hunters building weapons for Spitelout's army and to use for capturing dragons.

Using the 'Element of Surprise' which was their way of attacking enemies, they easily and successfully like before defeated the Hunters and stopped the operations. Everything was going to plan.

After a long week of slowing down Spitelout's operations, they all came back to their hideout to plan their next plan.

Meanwhile Hiccup had been trying to see if he could control Inferno but it was no use.

He touched a tenth time but he still continued to hear his father's voice echoing in his head and the gladiator Viking appearing in his visions.

He took Inferno by one hand and stomped to a small fresh-water pool just outside the caves. He shoved Inferno inside the sand underneath the pool's surface and started scooping up water with his hands and scrubbing it over his face and neck as he felt the hot sun burning on his skin.

Heather saw him having trouble with the sword and decided to step in and help.

Hiccup noticed her presence. "I still can't control it," he lamented with anger. "No matter how many times I try, I just can't control it, I wouldn't even be to do a single attack with it,"

"Pick it up with both hands," Heather instructed.

Hiccup just sighed with doubt, he was scared of Inferno's power, not to mention all the horrible visions it had kept giving him over his life.

"Did you see everything you needed to see in the Dark Lands?" Heather asked. "Did you look away? Were you scared?"

Hiccup still didn't answer.

Astrid appeared near them and decided that maybe her words could help Hiccup feel more confident in himself. "It's okay to be scared and look away, I'm scared, I look away, Heather looks away, everyone gets scared and looks away but that is the difference between a man and chief,"

Hiccup smiled at her and her back at him.

Heather meanwhile held a smile for both of them; she couldn't help but feel there was strong connection growing between that Chosen One and her best friend.

Gobber came outside and saw the three Vikings, "Come inside, everyone, let's have some food,"

Hiccup picked up the sword with one hand and he and the girls strolled inside.


	12. A Trap in the Northern Markets

**A Trap at the Northern Markets: **

Back at Berk, Spitelout had been informed of his operations being disturbed. He was lamenting with anger and frustration at his hunters. He banged his fists against the desk and in anger, picked up his chair and threw it across the Hall nearly hitting Viggo, his second in command Caldar and some Hunters.

He turned to them with gritting teeth, crossed eye browns, his body pumping up and down with anger and his fists clenched.

 **(A while later)**

Snotlout and Alvilda came into the Hall to see their father, Alvilda was wearing a beautiful blue dress with furry brown boots, armbands, a silver Viking helmet, her hair down and a silver pendent around her neck.

Snotlout was wearing a green tunic with grey pants with matching boots, bracers and a Viking helmet.

"You asked to see us, dad," Alvilda said as she and her brother went up to their father.

"Yes," Spitelout addressed back walking down to his children. "Alvilda, your brother and I will be going to a meeting at the Northern Markets with some Viking generals in five days' time,"

As he was speaking to his children, he was being watched by two Vikings called Bucket and Mulch. Mulch was a large short Viking with brown hair with a matching beard, a hook on his left hand, blue eyes, a puck-tooth and he wore green clothing with silver chain mail. Bucket had light blonde hair with a long beard, blue eyes, red clothing, brown boots and a hook on his left hand. The reason he was called: Bucket was because he wore a silver bucket on his head.

The two friends observed their chief and his children very carefully; they then sneaked behind the Great Hall to find their blue Zippleback. They hopped onto their dragon and flew away from Berk without being spotted.

* * *

In their hideout, the Resistance had chicken, lamb and rice for lunch while the dragons had fish. However Windshear had sea slugs while Stormfly had chicken. Hiccup was leaning against Toothless while sitting down and eating his lunch, Toothless meanwhile was enjoying cod. Cod was his favourite fish. He remembered how often Hiccup would bring baskets of cod to him back when they were younger.

"This is so delicious," Hiccup said with delight.

"I know right," Fishlegs said. "Heather, you are such a great cook,"

"Thank you, Fishlegs," Heather replied sweetly as she leaned against Windshear who was eating loads of sea-slugs. "My mother taught me how to cook perfectly as did my brother,"

"Where are your mother and brother?" Fishlegs asked.

"They were murdered by Spitelout, I only have my father now," Heather said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Heather," Fishlegs said. He went to her side and placed a hand on hers giving her some comfort, she turned to him and they smiled at one another.

Meatlug came over to them and nuzzled both of them, everybody laughed.

During the laughter, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and started smiling a bit as well. Even Mala and Throk looked at each other and smiled a bit.

Their moment of laughter and cheering was disturbed by a huge crash coming from outside the cave.

Fishlegs stood up and he and his dragon went outside the cave, Gobber followed him outside the cave and they saw Mulch and Bucket.

Hiccup saw them and asked Gobber who they were.

"Who are these two?"

"These two are Bucket and Mulch, they're our spies, they've been spying on Spitelout for years," Gobber leaned in closer to him and whispered a secret opinion into Hiccup's ear. "But obviously, they don't always follow orders,"

He turned to Bucket and Mulch.

"Bucket, Mulch, I thought we agreed you two would never come here," Gobber crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Gobber, you need to hear this," Fishlegs said.

Gobber looked frantically at Mulch and Bucket.

"Spitelout is making a visit to the Northern Markets to meet with Viking generals and get more weapons and supplies for his evil plans," Mulch explained.

"He will travel by ship – no by dragon – no by ship," Bucket couldn't get it right. Because of an accident that cracked his skull, he was forced to wear a bucket to contain his brain. Although he still had his brain, it made him less intelligent and very annoying to other people.

"Oh for goodness sake, he's travelling by dragon with a group of hunters," Mulch corrected for Gobber.

"When?" Gobber asked.

"Five days from now,"

Gobber turned to Hiccup with a smirk, "Looks like your plan worked,"

Hiccup smirked back. This was his plan. By disrupting all of Spitelout's operations of building the tower, capturing dragons, turning people into slaves and building weapons, Spitelout would want to the Northern Markets to made deals with Viking generals in hopes of getting what he needed to continue his evil plans. It would be the perfect opportunity to kill him.

"You need to be careful," Mulch warned. "His power is increasing…and he's brought his son: Snotlout,"

"His tower is nearly – just nearly complete," Bucket freaked out.

"We need to get back to Berk, remember five days from now, he'll be heading to the Northern Markets,"

Hiccup, Gobber and Fishlegs accompanied Mulch and Bucket outside the cave and they watched as they hopped on their shared dragon and flew away into the distance.

They just hoped that they could get back in time before Spitelout noticed they were gone.

 **(A day later)**

During another Council meeting, they were all planning how to kill Spitelout. Although Hiccup had been to the Northern Markets, he didn't know all the ways in and out and the layout of the market.

They also had to be concerned about how many soldiers and men, Spitelout would be bringing with him. It seemed that they were at loads of disadvantages.

"We really need to plan this very carefully," Hiccup said. "If only I knew all the ways in and out the markets,"

"We also need to think about how many men Spitelout will have with him," Heather continued.

"Not to mention, if his irriating son will be with him at all times," Astrid continued. "Snotlout was trained to be a skilled warrior like him, we also need to be worried about the Flyers, they'll be hovering over the island ensuring we might not likely come and just kill him,"

"I know someone who can help us," Fishlegs said. They suddenly heard footsteps, they all prepared to attack when a man with brown har with a matching beard, wearing a yellow cotton hat, brown boots, blue and red clothing and a leather belt with a dagger and purse.

"Johann! Thank goodness you're here, we need your help!" Heather said in excitement.

"Hiccup, this is another one of our spies, Johann, he's been sailing around the Archipelago observing islands working with Spitelout, he's been to the Northern Markets loads of times and he's bound to know every exit and way into the market,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiccup Haddock," Johann shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Trader Johann,"

"Well, my friends, I was just sailing when I saw Bucket and Mulch flying over me, they told me about your plan to go to the Northern Markets and kill Spitelout and that you all would need my help, I can give all of you all the information you need about the Northern Markets layout, I may even have some ideas about where Spitelout will place all his guards," Johann said taking out a map and laying it out. It was a map of the Northern Markets, he used stones to mark down all the ways in and out. "It is very likely that Spitelout will be here," Johann contined as he pointed to a small white circle on the map that represented the centre of the Markets. "When he's there, he will be surrounded by many Hunters with heavily strong dragon-proof armour and shields,"

"It would take too many blasts to kill him but we'll be overwhelmed by him," Hiccup said. "And like you said, Astrid, the Dragon Flyers will be hovering over the Markets,"

"But..." Johann cutted in, "There are some empty buildings around the centre in which you can hide in and attack, but the problem is they're position a lot of yards away from Spitelout, you would need accurate dragon blasts to kill him,"

"Even accurate dragon blasts wouldn't be enough to kill Spitelout,"

"But..." Fishlegs's voice cutted in this time, "I am an expert with the crossbow, I can shoot about over 200 yards away,"

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"Well, Master Fishlegs, if you can do that, you'll be able to kill Spitelout, but you'll need to practice," Johann said.

"Right, let's get to work," Hiccup said.

 **(a while later outside)**

On the other side, Mala and Throk were standing in the middle of the trees holding a shield as a target for Fishlegs's arrows, they were about 200 yards away. "I sure hope, Fishlegs is as good at the crossbow as he said," Mala said.

"You need not worry, my queen," Throk assured. They gave each other a small smile, they were about to lean in and...kiss...but suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and nearly hit them though it hitted the target.

"Hey!" they both shouted. "That could have killed us!"

Another arrow came and hit the shield again. They both dropped it in anger.

On the other side of the forest, Fishlegs was holding his crossbow whilst Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, Heather, Meatlug and Johann were watching.

"They scream like ghosts, your sister and your friend,"

"Well, I think you hit the target," Johann said.

"Well, Hiccup, i'm impressed again,"

 **(Back inside)**

"Well, everyone the plan is set, on the night of the fourth day, we head to the Northern Markets and hide in the empty buildings surrounding the centre for the night and the moment Spitelout arrives, we kill him and once that's done, we will attack the Hunters and the Flyers.

Four days passed and the on the fourth night after Johann left to gather more secret information, they set out for the Northern Markets where it was all quiet. They sneaked inside and spent the night in there. With Toothless, Hiccup, Meatlug, Fishlegs and Gobber inside one and Heather, Astrid, the twins in the others in the other ones. They all slept peacefully and awaited for the next day.

The next day, they all woke up to the first light. They all watched from outside the top windows as customers and shop-sellers came in. They all needed to wait a long quiet while for Spitelout. It was 1:00 in the afternoon when they saw Flyers arriving along with loads of Hunters. Fishlegs saw Viggo outside and growled quietly.

Hiccup noticed and asked. "Why are you growling at Viggo?"

"His parents were slaughtered by Viggo when they refused to follow Spitelout," Fishlegs explained.

"I'm so sorry," Hiccup said, patting Fishlegs on the shoulder while Meatlug nuzzled Fishlegs to comfort him. "But we must focus on what we came here to do, once you kill Spitelout, you can kill Viggo,"

Fishlegs turned to him slowly and nodded slowly.

* * *

At an inn on the outskirst, Spitelout was with his men and his son. And also Mulch and Bucket who he asked to come with him much to their surprise.

"Bucket, Mulch I now realise what important men of my island, you are,"

"Your chiefness..." Mulch began.

"Sit down," Spitelout interrupted pointing to the chair.

Mulch and Bucket did as they were were told.

Spitelout turned towards them to look at them directly in the air, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you betrayed me?"

"We did not such thing," Mulch retorted.

"Why would we?" Bucket asked in a patronized tone.

"Don't play games with him," Spitelout said.

"My dad can tell when you're both lying," Snotlout said cracking the bones in his neck and fists making the two men gulp in fear.

"It will be my great pleasure in having you two imprisoned before being drawn and quartered," Spitelout said as he clicked his fingers and the guards with him and his son, handcuffed Mulch and Bucket.

* * *

An hour later, the riders were still waiting in their hiding spots above the crowd to put their plan into motion, "There's the chief," Gobber said as they all spotted 'Spitelout' walking into the centre of the Markets all robed in black fur.

Toothless started growling a bit softly, "What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup looked out the window again taking care not to attract attention. He noticed that there weren't a lot of Hunter guards around his uncle, he also noticed Viggo acting bossy to Spitelout. There's no way, that would be happening unless...

"Wait, don't fire!" Hiccup suddenly said.

"Why not?" Gobber asked confused.

"Something doesn't seem right," he said.

"It seems as right as it's ever going to be,"

* * *

In the crowd, Astrid and Heather had their hoods over the heads and their faces. They had sneaked out of the empty building with the other riders leaving their dragons in there to hide. "Come on, he's right there," Heather muttered.

"What's taking them so low?" Astrid muttered as well.

* * *

"Fishlegs, get on with it!" Gobber ordered.

"It's a trap!" Hiccup argued.

"How would he know?" Gobber asked confused.

"I don't know, Mulch and Bucket, maybe he knows they're working for us, I am telling you that is not the chief,"

* * *

"Stopping looking around and look at me" Viggo ordered.

The 'chief' turned round and looked at Viggo, it was just Caldar, Spitelout's former general and greatest warrior in his army, in chief robes with a fake helmet. "I'm a target, aren't i?"

"Oh Thor, give me strength they've sent me a buffoon,"

* * *

"You're a cunning, old bastard, Spitelout," Mulch said with humour. "But what you fail to understand is that it's you who will be defeated by Hiccup who is the real chief of Berk and not you,"

"Yeah, Hiccup's the real chief, not you!" Bucket mocked.

* * *

"You're right that's not Spitelout, at least Viggo's here," Fishlegs said, he aimed his crossbow at Viggo.

"Fishlegs?" Gobber saw what Fishlegs was about to do and attempted to stop him.

Fishlegs pressed the trigger and the arrow flew 200 yards through the hair.

* * *

Fearing for his life, Caldar ducked just as the arrow was about to shoot through him. The arrow hit a wooden post but not before it shot through the heart of someone else.

* * *

"What have you done?" Gobber berated angered at Fishlegs. "You can't shoot if it's a trap!"

"They're never know where that came from," Fishlegs argued back.

"You missed him anyway," Gobber said as he looked through the window.

"I didn't miss anyone,"

* * *

Back outside, Viggo looked at the post behind and saw the arrow, the tip of it was blood-stained; it had passed through his heart. He collapsed. He was dead.

The crowd shrieked and they started running for their lives.

"Everyone, out of here!" Hiccup ordered, they all scrambled out of the building.

* * *

"You might survive today, Spitelout but Hiccup will defeat you and your reign will end,"

* * *

 **So sorry about that, I was on holiday and where I was staying had no good WIFI but I worked on the chapters. The next one/s will come out soon. HAPPY SUMMER!**


	13. Fight with Hunters Tuff is killed

**A Fight in the Northern Markets / Tuffnut's Death: **

They all ran for their lives, the dragons all came crashing out of the top floors of the empty buildings. Tuff and Ruff on their Zippleback Barf and Belch started firing at the Hunters and the guards providing time for the others to get away.

Meanwhile Hiccup, Gobber hopped on Toothless while Fishlegs hopped onto Meatlug and the two dragons flew into the sky shooting plasma blasts and lava blasts at the Hunters. Fishlegs shot more arrows at the Hunters with his crossbow. Suddenly a huge band of Singetails led by Krogan attacked from the sky forcing Toothless and Barf and Belch to dive downwards. Suddenly a fireball hit Barf and Belch's necks causing Ruff and Tuff to fall off, Ruff landed in a bundle of hay but Tuff landed in a huge cart of swords. The cart broke apart and he fell on the ground.

He was extremely injured, Ruff rushed to her brother's side and helped him up. Barf and Belch saw them and attempted to dive down after them but suddenly a huge net came out of nowhere and trapped them much to the shock of their Riders as well as the others still escape on the ground and those in the air. Astrid, Heather, Mala and Throk along with Windshear and Stormfly were forced to run into the streets.

Toothless and Meatlug tried to attack the Flyers holding Barf and Belch captive but Krogan came out of nowhere and fired at him so he was forced to retreat. Hiccup looked down desperately for his friends Ruff and Tuff, but they had disappeared into the crowd.

They had no choice at the moment but to follow the others into the streets as they saw the Hunters starting to pursue after them.

The group found themselves suddenly surrounded by Hunters with crossbows and dragon-root arrows. They shot at Stormfly and Windshear, Stormfly was hit while Windshear was unharmed.

Astrid started blocking off some arrows with her axe when suddenly a huge figure came out of nowhere and captured her.

Fishlegs, still on Meatlug who was immune to the Dragon-Root arrows, shot at the Hunters, Windshear shot fire at the Hunters while Mala and Throk easily took them out with their sword and axe. The other Riders suddenly appeared out of nowhere and assisted them but the Flyers suddenly appeared again and shot at them as well as the others down below.

Hiccup was suddenly knocked off Toothless by a blast fired at them from Krogan above.

As he weakly stood himself up with the sword, he saw Astrid being held hostage by Ryker, he had one of his swords near her neck. He saw his adoptive sister and friend about to be over won by the Hunters, Toothless was trapped underneath a dragon proof chain cage and Gobber was knocked down. Hiccup growled and with bravery, he gripped Inferno with both hands. The blade lit on fire and the atmosphere suddenly became silent and unmoving.

The Hunters were swinging their swords and axes when suddenly a figure suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked them with a fiery sword. Hiccup felt the power of the sword controlling him into killing the Hunters and attacking all the soldiers. It made him swing on a nearby rope and attack the Flyers and shove them off the poor Singetails.

The power made him come down towards the others again and charge at Ryker and with a swing, he sliced Ryker's throat and Astrid was set free. The sword suddenly made him kill all the Hunters that were about to defeat his sister and friend. Then he killed all the ones that had Toothless pinned down with a Dragon proof chain net.

Hiccup suddenly stopped in his tracks, the atmosphere was filled with smoke and dust. It all cleared and all around him, he saw nothing but dead bodies of Flyers, Hunters and Ryker. He looked to the side and saw everyone all gaped and shocked; even the dragons were shocked. The Singetails he had freed landed beside him and licked him in gratitude for freeing them from enslavement.

Hiccup, releasing himself from what he was looking at, used all his strength to get the dragon proof chain net off of Toothless. He bounded to Hiccup and Hiccup hugged him, "I'm okay, bud," he reassured. He looked to the others who were still shocked, "What just happened?"

"You allowed yourself to be controlled by Inferno and you trusted it to be your guide," Heather explained. "That's how you killed those Hunters, those Flyers and Ryker,"

Hiccup stood shocked with shame, he saw Astrid safe and alright. "Are you alright, Astrid?"

"Yes, I am, thank you Hiccup," she smiled at him and him back at her. Suddenly a huge Monstrous Nightmare came out of nowhere and snatched Hiccup. "Hiccup!" everyone screamed.

Toothless took off to get him. The others hopped on their dragons and attempted to follow him but were attacked by more Flyers and their dragons. The Singetails (Hiccup had freed earlier) assisted them but they were dealing with over 100 flyers led by Krogan. There was nothing they could do except deal with them and hope that Toothless could be able to rescue Hiccup.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Hiccup demanded. As he tried hitting the claws that were keeping him captive.

"Oh, I won't let go of you!" a voice coming from on top of the dragon said, "I'm taking you to my father and then he will end you once and for all,"

Hiccup instantly recognised that voice, it was his selfish cousin Snotlout.

Suddenly Toothless came out of nowhere and shoved into Monstrous Nightmare. During the crisis, the Monstrous Nightmare let go of Hiccup and Hiccup was falling down, Toothless ignored the Monstrous Nightmare and dove after Hiccup.

Hiccup screamed as he fell down, down, down. Toothless folded his wings in to gain acceleration. Seconds before Hiccup could hit the ground, Toothless caught him in his paws but their moment of luck was short-lived when the Monstrous Nightmare shoved them to the ground. Hiccup was rolled away from Toothless taking care not to let go of the sword.

The Monstrous Nightmare landed and Snotlout hopped off glaring at Hiccup and stomping towards him. But Toothless recovered from the fall, and blocked Snotlout from Hiccup. Hiccup used the sword (which was still in his hand much to his luck) to stand up.

"Snotlout, listen to me, your father does nothing but kill innocent people and enslave innocent dragons, you can change sides and start a new life, don't be like him," he demanded as he stood forward to Snotlout.

"As if I'm goanna listen to you, weakling," Snotlout charged at Hiccup with his large war-hammer made of Gronkle Iron. Hiccup swung Inferno at him but Snotlout dodged him, Toothless ran forwards to pin Snotlout down and kill him but Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare attacked him. Toothless would have to fight him to get to Hiccup.

Snotlout swung at Hiccup with his hammer, Hiccup managed to dodge it luckily. Snotlout gave another swing at him, this time, Hiccup was knocked backwards and the sword fell out of his grasp. He tried to reach it but Snotlout kicked him away. Snotlout pinned to the ground by placing his foot on his stomach that caused Hiccup to breathe heavily and grunt in pain.

"You were foolish to think you could defeat me," he mocked, "I think I'll take the pleasure of hammering your head," He raised his hammer over Hiccup's head ready to crash him.

Meanwhile Toothless was already pinned down under one of the Nightmare's huge feet, he saw Hiccup was about to be hammer; he saw the sword a metre away from Hiccup.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the sword, the force of the blast caused the sword to fly towards Hiccup, he caught it by the handle and with great strength he pierced Snotlout's heart before his hammer could touch him. Snotlout froze and gave one last breath.

As Hiccup let go of the hand, Snotlout fell backwards and his eyes closed. He was no more.

Hiccup stood up shocked; he pulled the sword out of his victim's chest and wiped the blood off the blade by swiping it over Snotlout's clothes.

He heard thumping behind him, Toothless had pin the Nightmare down finally and was about to blast inside the dragon when he instantly heard: "Toothless, don't!" Hiccup stopped Toothless. "Don't hurt him, he was forced to capture me and fight you against his own will,"

Hiccup turned to the Monstrous Nightmare, he dropped the sword and held out his hand to the dragon. It calmed down and sniffed his hand though Toothless still kept his guard on just in case, the dragon attempted to harm Hiccup.

The dragon nuzzled Hiccup's hand showing him that it trusted him and how sorry it was for.

Hiccup said, "It's okay, boy…we can forgive you, I'll call you…Hookfang,"

Toothless lowered his guard and he gave a gentle roar to Hookfang. Hiccup guessed it meant Toothless forgived him for what fighting him and for harming him.

"Now, that that's over with…we need to get back to the others but we must find Ruffnut and Tuffnut," he turned to Hookfang. ""Do you think you can look for the other riders and assist them while we look for our friends: Ruff and Tuff?"

Hookfang nodded.

"That would be grateful, thanks but watch out for Flyers on Singetails and once you help my friends, take them to the far side of the island and wait for me and Toothless,"

Hookfang took off, meanwhile Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and they sneaked into the market streets hoping to get to Ruffnut and Tuffnut before they could get killed. As he flew off to look for the other riders, he grabbed Snotlout's corpse and with a mighty swing, he threw the dead Snotlout into the ocean. His body sank deep into the sea never to be seen again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky above, the Riders were having trouble with the Flyers, suddenly a huge Flyer came out of nowhere. Just before it could fire on Astrid and Stormfly, Hookfang came out of nowhere and knocked the Flyer off the Singetail. Astrid immediately recognised the Monstrous Nightmare he didn't attack, with Hookfang assisting, they finally got the upper hand on the Flyers. Before they could take out Krogan, his Titan-Wing Singetail rocketed into the clouds out of sight.

They all growled in anger.

"Wait, that's the Monstrous Nightmare that took Hiccup!" Throk shouted pointing at the dragon whilst sitting behind Mala.

"Throk wait!" Heather shouted as she started reading Hookfang's mind, "He was forced to do it against his own will, he says Hiccup is safe but he's looking for Ruff and Tuff and he…killed Snotlout and he forgived Hookfang,"

The other Riders were shocked to learn that Hiccup had killed Snotlout, they were surprised. Snotlout deserved it for being so selfish like his father. Astrid quickly changed the subject.

"Well, let's go get Hiccup and help him find Ruff and Tuff," Astrid said.

"Astrid, wait…" Heather said reading Hookfang's mind again with her powers. "He wants us to follow him," she explained. She looked further into his mind. "He says, Hiccup gave him instructions, to bring us to the far side of the island and wait for him while he finds Ruff and Tuff,"

"We can't just leave him alone to look for Tuff and Ruff," Astrid said.

"I will not leave my brother alone with all of Spitelout's men stalking around," Mala said as she was on a dragon with its rider and Throk.

"But girls…" Fishlegs said, "

"Do you suggest we just leave Hiccup in the markets?" Throk shouted.

"No…what I'm suggesting is, we do what he says because he's our leader and we must always follow his orders and his

"Astrid, as much as I hate to say this but we must trust Hiccup's plan," Heather explained.

"Okay…" Astrid said, "But if he's not back soon, I will come and get him,"

"You won't do it alone, Astrid," Mala said and she and Astrid nodded at each other.

They followed Hookfang to the far side of the island.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had managed to get into an empty building to hide from the Hunters, Tuffnut was bleeding a lot. Ruffnut got out some bandages from her satchel and start putting pressure on Tuffnut's wound with them before wrapping them on. It was so dreadful. She needed water.

"I need water," Ruffnut said. "I'll be right back,"

She quickly put a hood over her head. She started sneaking to a well to get water, as she did. She started hoping that Barf and Belch would be alright and that the others were waiting or looking for her and her brother.

Tuffnut was lying on the floorboards clutching to his bandaged wounds when he suddenly heart footsteps coming in. he looked to the side and saw an aggravated Spitelout with frowning brows walking inside with Hunters beside him. "Well, Tuffnut Thorstan I am more than happy to see you, been a long time since I last saw you…last time I saw you, you and your sister were fleeing from the island…as I slaughtered your mum and dad,"

"You'll never be a true chief...you'll never be anything more than a monster,"

"Well, then…." Spitelout said taking out his knife and placing it under Tuffnut's chin. "I'll take pleasure in killing you for such rude comments,

Ruffnut came into the room with some water and shouted to Spitelout upon seeing her brother being threatened. "Leave him alone!"

"I won't take orders from an ugly girl with too many braids,"

Suddenly Hiccup burst into the building and upon seeing him, the Hunters drew out their swords but Hiccup stood ready with Inferno, "Let him go!" he demanded.

"Surrender!" Spitelout ordered.

Toothless growled daring any Hunters to attack Hiccup.

"Spitelout, let him go!" Hiccup ordered.

"Never!"

"Your son is dead!" Hiccup declared.

Spitelout was shocked, tears started falling down his face but he still kept his knife near Tuffnut's throat. "No!" he cried.

"Stop letting our loved ones and your men die all because you want power!" Hiccup shouted again, "Just surrender!"

"You murdered my son!" Spitelout growled as he held an angry face to Hiccup but still had tears down his face; he knew that Hiccup had killed him, "It's only fair, your friend dies as well unless you surrender,"

"You kill him and I'll slice you down for everything you've done," Hiccup threatened.

"Take Ruff and…" Tuff was cut off by Spitelout slicing his throat.

"No!" Ruffnut shrieked. Hiccup shoved the guard, he had in his grasp, forward and grabbed Ruffnut. He pulled her through the door whilst Toothless shot plasma blasts at their enemies to buy them time to escape. Once he reached his shot limit, he bounded after Hiccup waiting for him outside the door. The moment his dragon was out, he slammed it tight before the men could pursue them.

Hiccup had to pull a devastated Ruffnut through the streets to the far side of the island, they suddenly saw the other riders waiting at the spot, he had told Hookfang to take them too.

"Over here!" Hiccup called. The riders spotted them much to their delight and they came to greet him.

"Thank goodness, you're okay," Astrid said relieved.

"I'm so glad, you're safe, brother," Mala hugged him and so did Throk.

"Where's Tuffnut?" Gobber asked.

They all noticed Ruffnut crying.

"He's dead," Hiccup said.

"What?" Fishlegs gasped.

"Spitelout killed him as revenge for me killing Snotlout,"

They all bowed their heads down in grief but it was cut off by shouting a few yards away.

"We have to go now," Hiccup ordered. Ruffnut hopped onto Windshear with Heather while Hiccup quickly hopped onto Toothless. Quick as a whip, they took off into the sky and disappeared into the clouds before they were spotted.


	14. Lady of the Sea Betrayed

**The Lady of the Sea / Betrayed: **

They all flew back to their hideout doing nothing but grieving for Tuffnut and lamenting over their failed plan to kill Spitelout. They had no dinner that night, they all just went to their beds. All except Hiccup.

He sat by himself in a private room near a sleeping Toothless looking at the sword.

Hiccup remembered Barf and Belch getting capture. Tuffnut being killed by his uncle. Ruffnut having to lose the only family she had left. Astrid almost getting killed by Ryker. His adoptive mother getting killed in front of his eyes. His home being destroyed. And his real family being murdered by Spitelout.

He had failed everyone.

He grabbed the sword and sneaked out of the cave without waking up everyone including Toothless. He found a small Viking ship that the Resistance would sometimes use when sending out spies and sailed away from the island as far as he could. As soon as he had spent an hour rowing away from the island, he stood up and with all his might, he threw the sword in the ocean.

He watched it splash into the water and disappear into the depths. He then kneeled and leaned over the edge and started grieving. He felt like he had failed his parents who he swore he would avenge by killing Spitelout. But how could he now when so many had died or who had been severely injured because of him. His tears rippled the water as he dangled one hand into the sea.

He suddenly felt something holding his hand in the water. He pulled it up and it revealed another hand with a light skin tone holding onto him.

The hand pulled him overboard and underwater. As he was pulled into the water, Hiccup looked at who was pulling him deeper and deeper and realised it was the Lady of the Sea. She had light orange hair all loose, a silver head-ring around her forehead and a light white dress with arm-veils.

"Let me show you," her gentle whispering voice echoed through Hiccup's eyes, "What your uncle will do if you do not accept the sword,"

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw thousands of islands destroyed and disintegrated but most of all thousands of villages destroyed and nothing but dead Vikings and dragons. He held a face of shock and fright but soon it turned to a face of determination as he heard the Lady of the Sea speak the most important words.

"Only you can prevent this, he must be met where sword meets tower," Hiccup saw Inferno flame up in the Lady of the Sea's spare hand, "Trust the Hofferson and the Dragon Sorcerer's daughter…take it,"

* * *

Hiccup pulled Inferno out of the sea and gave a roar of determination as Inferno's blade glowed orange for a bit.

* * *

Back at the cave, Toothless started twisting and turning. He woke up and much to his shock, Hiccup was gone. He gave out a huge roar that echoed the whole hideout, everybody woke up. Astrid came running into the room and ran to Toothless to calm him down. "Woah, what it is Toothless?" she asked as she saw everyone coming in.

"Wait, where's Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

They all looked around and saw he was gone.

"Oh no, where is he?" Fishlegs gasped with his hands over his mouth.

"Where's my brother?" Mala shrieked while Throk hugged her to keep her calm.

"He must have run away," Heather said. "Why?"

"Because he thinks he's failed us and everyone in the Archipelago," Gobber answered.

"Well, we have to find him!" Astrid said. "Before Spitelout does,"

"Dragons everyone!" Gobber ordered. Everyone prepared to look for him. Gobber turned to Astrid and Heather who were preparing, "You two need to stay here and look after the hideout,"

"But we should come," Astrid argued.

"I know how worried you are about him, Astrid…but I need you and Heather here looking after the hideout,"

"Astrid…we should just do what Gobber says," Heather said putting a hand on her shoulder. Astrid turned round and glared at her, "I know how worried you are about Hiccup, believe me I'm worried too, but the more we argue, the more likely Hiccup will be found by Spitelout,"

Astrid sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry,"

Toothless, Gobber, Mala and Throk and some Riders took off. They even bought along some of the freed dragons who had pledged their lives to Hiccup in return for him setting them free should they encounter Flyers or would encounter Hunters that may have captured Hiccup.

After Heather and Astrid watched them take off, Heather said to her best friend: "I know that you love Hiccup,"

"What no Heather, we're just friends,"

"Aww, come on, I've seen the way you too look at each other,"

"That's just us two being friendly," Astrid awkwardly said feeling embarrassed.

"Astrid, life is too short, you need to express your feelings, stoping wasting time, you two are perfect,"

"I could say the same to you about Fishlegs,"

"No idea, what you're talking about,"

They both laughed before heading back inside.

* * *

For several hours, Toothless, Mala, Throk, the Riders and the freed dragons looked for Hiccup, Toothless (who decided to let Gobber ride him since he trusted him) kept calling out for his rider but there was no sign of him. He suddenly saw Hiccup sailing on a Viking ship, he gave out a huge roar.

Hiccup heard him and cheered with delight at seeing his dragon and all his friends. He gave out a roar that matched his Night Fury and everybody heard him.

"There he is!" Gobber shouted pointing towards the boat. They all flew towards the boat, all the dragons except Toothless hovered at the sides. The Riders hopped off their dragons onto the boat; Toothless was able to land on the boat. Gobber hopped off Toothless while Hiccup ran to his dragon hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, bud, I'm alright!"

"Hiccup!" Mala cheered hugging his brother.

"Thank the gods, you're safe," Throk said giving his friend a huge hug.

"Thank goodness, you're alright, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered coming to Hiccup and giving him a squeezing hug.

"What were you thinking sailing off like that?" Gobber shouted. "You could have been found by Spitelout!"

"Look, I felt ashamed of all the things that had happened in shame, all the ones who were killed including Tuffnut,"

"Hiccup, everything that Spitelout has done is not your fault," Mala said giving her brother comfort.

"It is that monster's doing and we will defeat him once and for all but only if you allow yourself to be brave and strong to be our leader," Throk said.

"I will, everyone," Hiccup said with determination. "And I've got a plan, we're goanna storm Spitelout's fortress and defeat his army with all the dragons and riders we have and I will face him at the Tower and end him once and for all, now whose with me?!"

"I am," Mala declared.

"As am I," Throk said.

"Me, too," Fishlegs said.

"And me," Gobber said.

Toothless gave a huge roar as did all the dragons in the air.

Hiccup noticed someone he cared about deeply missing.

"Wait, where's Astrid?"

"Back at the hideout with Heather, Ruffnut and some others,"

"Well, then let's get back, and tell them our plan,"

"That's the true chief I love and adore," Gobber chuckled giving Hiccup a big hug.

They all hopped on their dragons and started flying back to the hideout.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, they spotted their hideout but much to their confusion, there was fires burning at loads of corners. "Oh, no," Hiccup said fearing for everyone else including Astrid.

They dived down towards the entrance and rushed inside. They were shocked, it was all messed up in there, some of the Riders were on the floor with arrows and swords in their backs or their chests all dead on the floor and there was no sign of Heather, Astrid, Ruffnut or their dragons.

They suddenly saw Johann sitting on a stool eating soup. "Oh, Hiccup Haddock, did you really think you could defeat Spitelout?"

"Johann?"

"You're with Spitelout?" Gobber asked with anger.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Gobber, I always have been," Johanna replied with a smirk.

"So Spitelout knew we would come to the Northern Markets to try and kill him because you told him?" Fishlegs asked completely shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Fishlegs,"

"And you told him, where our hideout was, didn't you," Gobber even angrier. "How could you?"

"Well Gobber, its better working for a chief who pays me so much than for a fat man with a peg leg and arm and a scrawny, weak chief,"

With anger, Hiccup pointed Inferno at Johann's throat, "Where's Astrid and the others?"

"Oh, they're safe but only just, Spitelout has them in his fortress," Johann answered. "He told me to tell you, that if you want to see Astrid or anyone else alive again, you will come to Berk, he also said you have one day to come and don't think about killing me, cause if I'm not back by this evening, he'll kill everyone you care about,"

He walked happily out of the cave being watched by frowning faces and growling growls.

"What are we going to do?" Gobber asked.

"I'm goanna give myself in," Hiccup answered much to the shock of Toothless and everyone else.

"Hiccup, you can't give yourself up," Mala said in tears.

"She's right, if he kills you, no one will ever be safe from his evil nature," Throk said.

"But I can't let Astrid or anyone else on an account of me," Hiccup said. "I just can't," he turned away.

"But one way or another, Astrid and the others will die once Spitelout kills you and becomes more powerful," Gobber said.

"There must be another way," Fishlegs said. "If only we had magic with us...if only our sweet Heather wasn't captured,"

Hiccup's brain suddenly lightened; he turned to the others. "I have a plan,"

* * *

 **What new great chapters, the final battle is coming up. SO BE PREPARED!**

 **Hope you're all having an awesome SUMMER. :) :) :)**


	15. Rescing Astrid and Heather Slitherwings

**Rescuing Astrid and the others / a giant Slitherwing fiasco: **

Spitelout was in the Hall grieving over his son's death while drinking ale and eating chicken to help him with his grieve. Meanwhile Astrid and Heather were being held hostage by two Hunters near their new leader Caldar. With their leaders gone, Spitelout ordered Caldar to be their new leader.

The door suddenly opened and in came Gobber with Inferno in its scabbard. He handed it to Caldar who handed it to Spitelout. Spitelout wiped his tears away before drawing Inferno out of its scabbard. He then looked forward at Gobber who stared at him with a straight-forward face.

"So, where is he?"

"He is on another island a few hours away by flight, he won't come until Astrid and Heather are set free, he poses no threat to you without the sword,"

"He has until tonight to come here, Heather will go free with you but Astrid won't,"

"No, Spitelout please set Astrid free not me," Heather pleaded as she struggled against her chained hands.

"You will go free and that's finale!" Spitelout demanded. "Either you go, raven-hair girl or I kill Astrid,"

Heather sighed and nodded with tears. Caldar released her from her handcuffs and shoved her to Gobber.

"I don't have to remind you of what will happen if he doesn't come, I'll start with Astrid," Spitelout said. "Now take Heather and go and one more thing tell Hiccup that he is to come with his dragon but if his dragon attacks, Astrid will be killed"

Gobber nodded and he and Heather walked out the hall with the guards pointing their swords at them. As they walked out, they took one last worried look at Astrid.

The doors closed behind them, they hopped onto the Rider who came with Gobber and took off away from Berk heading towards the small island where Hiccup, his sister, Fishlegs and the others were waiting.

"I'm sorry, lass, they would only let Heather go and not Astrid as well," Gobber said as he saw Hiccup's depressing face that Astrid wasn't to go free as well.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," Heather said, "I pleaded with Spitelout to let Astrid go instead of me but he refused,"

"It's not your fault, Heather," Hiccup said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're safe,"

"So am I," Fishlegs came forward and he and Heather gave each other a hug. Hiccup smiled at them both, he could tell that they deserved one another. He hoped he could ever have that sort of thing with Astrid. That was if his plan would succeed. After letting her down, Fishlegs said, "Besides Heather, Hiccup has a plan and we need your magic," Hiccup explained to Heather about his plan to save Astrid and to storm on Berk's fortress once she was free and once he had got back the sword.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on a few rocks whilst Heather was doing some magic for Hiccup's plan. Hiccup was worried about Astrid, he just hoped that it would work. Not just for her sake…but for the sake of all Viking and Dragon Kind.

Heather finished what she was doing and walked to Hiccup who stood up.

"This magic venom will allow you to see things you can't see, you may see things you want to see but you'll need its protection," Heather explained, she held out her right hand. "Hold my hand,"

Hiccup held onto Heather's hand as she started chanting ancient dragon magic, as she did, a red dragon that looked like a snake with black and yellow stripes slithered out from beneath her sleeves and it slithered onto Hiccup's arm and up around his neck.

He instantly recognised it, it was a Slitherwing, the most poisonous dragon in the world however this Slitherwing was a lot smaller, so obviously it was a baby one and it had been cleansed off his poisonous skin allowing it to be harmless to anyone who touched it. Only its bites were poisonous.

"I don't like, Slitherwings," he said.

"No, one likes Slitherwings," Heather answered back.

The Slitherwing slithered around Hiccup's neck and with a quick reaction, it bite him on the neck.

Hiccup clenched his teeth in pain while still clenching onto his friend's hand. The fangs were finally lifted out of his skin and he breathed heavily but Heather's hand holding him made him feel fine. The baby Slitherwing slithered off his back and onto the ground.

"You will feel it for a few hours," Heather said. "The poison from that baby won't kill you,"

"It's time," Hiccup said.

Gobber came to him and said, "Spitelout wants you to come on your dragon and he also warned me that if your dragon fires on Berk, once you arrive there Astrid will be killed,"

Hiccup nodded, Toothless stood up and went to his side ready to get up.

"Be safe, brother," Mala said coming to him.

Hiccup turned round to hug his sister. Then he gave Throk a hug. Fishlegs and Heather joined in the hug and even Gobber.

After that huge squeezing hug, Hiccup hoped onto Toothless and the others watched as he set off towards Berk. They only hoped that it would work.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the sea, as they did, Hiccup felt the magic venom making his eyes seeing figures in the clouds and in the sea. Berk finally appeared in their sight. They came to the centre of the village where loads of Spitelout's men were waiting for them, Hiccup suddenly saw Viking gladiator faces on the Hunters. Toothless landed but growled at the Hunters but he couldn't attack for Astrid's sake.

* * *

During the 'welcoming', Heather and Fishlegs had sneaked to a group of rock stacks about 5 miles away from the east of the island. With the Hunters and the Flyers being distracted with looking out for Hiccup. They had sneaked to a perfect hiding place just on the coast of Berk to carry out the plan.

Heather opened her eyes which were that of a Terrible Terror.

* * *

A Terrible Terror was flying over the forests of Berk carrying a baby Slitherwing. This time it was completely poisonous all over.

* * *

Hiccup hopped off Toothless, the Hunters handcuffed him before shoving him forward towards the Great Hall. As they did, Hiccup turned round with tears to his poor dragon who was now being muzzled and chained. Toothless kept his tearful eyes open at him whilst roaring for him, he saw how sorry Hiccup was for getting him into this mess. Hiccup's face was forced to look forward the Hunters. Hiccup's tears fell down his face as he cried for what was goanna happen to his dragon.

* * *

The Terrible Terror flew to the direct top of the mountain in which the Great Hall was carved in and he dropped the baby Slitherwing and flew away. The Slitherwing started slithering downwards to the Great Hall opening without being seen.

* * *

Heather opened her eyes and they were that of a Slitherwing. As Fishlegs and Meatlug watched with humour, they suddenly a huge roar from above them and looked upwards to a giant snake-like dragon all red with black and yellow stripes and short wings.

* * *

Spitelout was waiting in the Hall sitting on the big chief's chair whilst twiddling around with the sword, Astrid meanwhile was being held captive by Caldar with a knife under her throat.

They heard the Great Hall doors opening revealing two Hunters with a captive Hiccup. Hiccup saw Astrid and Astrid saw him. The Hunters forced him forward towards Spitelout. Spitelout held up a hand telling them to stand where they were.

"Let's get this done quickly shall?" he asked pulling the sword out from its scabbard. "Put him on his knees,"

He didn't notice that the baby Slitherwing, that was being mind-controlled by Heather, had sneaked inside the Hall and was flying very quietly above them. Hiccup saw it flapping downwards right near Spitelout. It hissed making a noise that made Spitelout look a the dragon. It struke forwad to bite him.

Before the baby Slitherwing could bite him, Spitelout slashed it cutting off its head causing blood to spill over his face, Caldar's and Astrid's.

Heather stumbled back in fright, Fishlegs caught her before she could fall.

The dead Slitherwing fell to the floor dead.

Spitelout turned to Hiccup with frowning eyebrows.

"So this was your plan to have a baby Slitherwing bite at me?" he asked so angrily but mockingly. "You're so pathetic, Hiccup and for that I'll kill Astrid in front of you,"

He took Astrid from Caldar and placed the sword under her throat.

"No! Please!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, no I won't boy…you took my son from me so I'll take your girl from you…you were stupid to think you could outwit me,"

Before Spitelout could kill Astrid, they heard a huge rumble coming from outside the Hall. Hiccup started smirking. "I have actually outwitted you,"

* * *

Heather opened her eyes revealing another pair of Slitherwing eyes.

* * *

Suddenly a huge Slitherwing busted in the Great Hall breaking the doors apart and eating all the men in the room including Caldar. Whilst Spitelout was distracted, Hiccup hurled at his uncle and shoved into him knocking him away from Astrid and causing him to drop the sword. Spitelout threw Hiccup off himself and threw him into the wall, he tried to grab the sword and kill Hiccup. But the mind-controlled Slitherwing spotted him and attempted to attack him but Spitelout quickly ran out of the hall into a small doorway that was too big for the dragon to slither through.

Astrid ran to Hiccup and help him up. They undid each other's handcuffs and Hiccup picked up the sword before giving her a big hug. "I'm so glad, you're okay," they suddenly heard a huge wailing roar and in came Toothless. The Slitherwing had attacked the Hunters that had chained him down. Toothless bounded towards Hiccup and they hugged each other so tightly. The Slitherwing gave a roar at the two Vikings and the Night Fury before slithering away out of the highly damaged Hall.

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless walked out.


	16. The Final Battle

**A Devastating Sacrifice / the Final Battle: **

Spitelout was walking in the caves underneath Berk all petrified and tearful.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Berk, people imprisoned in their huts heard silent but ear-reaching roars. They looked outside their hut windows and flying over the sea was a small group of Dragon Riders.

The Hunters on the south of the island heard them as well and saw Gobber, Mala, Throk and Dragon Riders all on dragons ready to attack.

"Dragon Riders!" one shouted.

"Everyone prepare the ballistae and weapons," the leader shouted.

The Hunters start loading ballistae up as the Riders were coming into range.

They all waited patiently for them to come closer, "Three…" the leader began, "Two…one…"

"Not so fast,"

"What?" the leader asked confused clearly he hadn't listened carefully.

"You'll not be firing at our friends!" an angry voice spoke.

Meatlug, with Fishlegs and Heather on her back, came out of nowhere and knocked them down like bowling pins before using her strength to bang into the ballista's and tip them over. The Dragon Riders finally descended on all of Spitelout's men on the island. While most of them attack their enemies, Mala and Throk along with some of their Defenders rushed to the prison block to break all the slaves out including the high number of Defenders that had been captured earlier and the Riders that had been captured by the Hunters.

They then went to free all the dragons including Stormfly, Windshear and Hookfang. Stormfly and Windshear wondered where their riders were, so they took off to search for them.

All the former prisoners grabbed weapons and charged at the men, they also went to all the barricaded huts and all the non-fighting Berkians joined in the fight.

They had now seen what a monster Spitelout had become. Hiccup was their true chief.

* * *

Spitelout had gone back to the pool where he ran the bell again to summon the Dragon Sirens but after they arrived, they refused to give him the power to become a gladiator knight because they wanted the blood of a loved one.

So they swam back into the water and scurried away.

'You know the price' echoed through his head as he recapped what the biggest Dragon Siren said. He had to sacrifice his last living loved one: his daughter Alvilda.

* * *

In the Royal Family's big hut in her bedroom with her two friends, Alvilda was watching the terrifying battle from her window. She was terrified.

She and her two friends suddenly heard Spitelout coming upstairs into her room, she turned to him. "Father, what's happening?" she asked so afraid.

"Leave," Spitelout ordered quietly to her two friends.

The two friends obeyed their chief and went down the stairs and out the hut.

After watching her friends leave, Alvilda saw how petrified her father was as well as how stained his face was in blood. "Why is there blood on your face?" her father didn't answer but placed a quivering hand on her check. "What's going on?" she asked.

But her father pulled her into a hug.

"Father, you're scaring me,"

Spitelout was breathing deeply in and out before smelling the sweet scent of her hair. "I love you very much,"

As they were embracing, Spitelout quietly unsheathed his dagger from his belt and with great god-for-sake strength and breaking tears, he shoved it into his daughter's side.

She gasped out in pain and looked at him with heartfelt betrayal as she sank to the ground dying.

As soon as she breathed out her last breath and her head fell backwards, he let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless had walked to the plaza and had seen the terrifying battle going on.

They heard a battle cry from behind them and saw more Hunters and heavily armour soldiers charging at them.

"Toothless, take Astrid to safety and help her find her dragon," Hiccup ordered quickly.

"Hiccup, I won't let you face them alone," Astrid said determinedly.

"Astrid, I care about you and I want you safe," Hiccup said.

Toothless didn't want to leave him, "Bud I will be fine," Hiccup said. "Just get Astrid to her dragon and the others, I will be fine, I have to let Inferno control him,"

Toothless nodded and gave him a quick nuzzle before taking Astrid in his paws and carrying her to safety.

Hiccup turned to face all the men charging at him and as he closed his eyes, he gripped Inferno with both hands and the atmosphere became dark and silent again just like back at the Northern Markets.

The sword made Hiccup slash at everything in his path, the hunters were no match for him. The sword made him do perfect skilful movement to take them down. With his slash attacks, fire was breathed out of the sword onto the hunters causing them to be burnt to ashes within seconds.

But they wouldn't give up that easily, when he was surrounded by about fifty of them. Inferno unexpectantly made Hiccup jump about 10 feet in the air and as he landed back down, he slammed Inferno's pointy end into the ground causing a huge fog of fire to blast out of the sword and burn all the men who had touched it to bits.

The flaming fog faded.

Hiccup stood up and take his right hand of the handle. He looked round and saw all the men around him were ashes. He gasped in shock. He didn't think he could do that but he did. And that was because he chose to embrace Inferno's power and not be afraid of it.

A huge roar pierced his ears from above, he instantly turned and saw Krogan, the last Dragon Flyer diving at him with great speed. Krogan was goanna pin him down before he could strike him.

But Toothless came out of nowhere and pushed Krogan off of the Titan Singetail and pinned him to the ground. The Singetail flew away to freedom.

Toothless growled into Krogan's face as he laid down with Toothless's paws sticking his shoulders to the ground. He was petrified and he begged for mercy. "No, please, please?!" he begged like a baby. But Toothless blasted his face to bits.

After stepping of the now dead corpse with no head but ashes in its place, Toothless bounded to Hiccup and hugged him in his paws.

"I'm okay, bud, thank you," he said in tears of joy.

The two brothers-in-arms looked forward and saw the tower. Hiccup frowned knowing that his uncle was heading there. He heard 'He must be met where sword meets tower in his head' echoing in his head from the Lady of the Sea. It was time.

He started to walk towards it but Toothless blocked his way.

"Toothless, I must put an end to my uncle's reign once and for all,"

Toothless wouldn't let him leave.

"Bud, I must do this alone, I can't lose you,"

But Toothless just nuzzled him, he would never leave him alone.

Hiccup nodded knowing that his best friend and brother in arms would be helping him rather than letting him do it alone. So he hopped on his dragon and they flew to the Tower.

* * *

Spitelout carried his victim into the underground caves to the pool. He rang the bell and crossed the stone bridge just under the surface of the water to the small stone podium.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid, who was on Stormfly, was leading her friends into attacking all the remaining men. Windshear was with them still searching for her rider.

Much to their delight, they saw Heather and Fishlegs on Meatlug. Windshear roared in happiness and Heather cheered in delight at seeing her dragon again. Meatlug flew closer to Windshear and Heather hopped onto her saddle and hugged her dragon's head.

They all continued with Gobber and the others to kill all the men.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had entered the Tower's entrance and they saw how tall it was from the inside and they looked down below to see the three giant rocks far below near the altar stone. They flew down to it.

* * *

Spitelout placed his daughter in the water and floated her outwards.

A tentacle silently popped out the water and pulled Alvilda's corpse underwater. Spitelout closed her eyes in sadness and as they reopened again, they were bright orange. He felt smoke and fire surrounding him turning him into the gladiator Viking.


	17. The Final Confrontation

**The Final Confrontation: **

Hiccup and Toothless had reached the bottom of the tower. Hiccup hopped off his dragon as they walked near to the altar stone. He unexpectantly heard a shimmering sound, he looked at Inferno still in his hand and saw the dragon jewel at the bottom of the handle was glowing. Then the blade lit itself on fire.

They both suddenly saw the linings of the tower all glowing orange with magic. The glow travelled all the way up to the top of the tower. The very top of the tower with a metal ring of Gronkle lit on fire.

* * *

From outside all of Hiccup's friend suddenly saw the top of the tower lighting on fire. They all gasped knowing what was about to happen in there.

* * *

Orange waves of magic suddenly surround Hiccup and Toothless, they saw the walls of the tower disappearing within the speck of their eyes. All they saw were giant waves around them on the enormous black floor that still had the giant stone rocks and the altar stone.

It was the magic dimension of dragons' magic.

"You have won, nephew,"

The voice came from near the altar stone. They turned and saw Spitelout in his gladiator Viking form. Just like he was when he killed his brother: Stoick.

Hiccup saw his face which was skull-like and terrifying.

"Now play with me,"

Spitelout suddenly casted a ball of fire and shot in at Hiccup but Toothless blasted a plasma blast at each causing it to explode massively.

Spitelout charged at them, Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup and shot plasma blast at the charging gladiator but Spitelout deflected them with his double-axe. When Toothless reached his shot limit, Spitelout with his great strength slashed Toothless to the side and proceeded to attack him.

But Hiccup attacked his uncle with Inferno, they fought with fury. The sword and the double axe clashed with each other.

Bang and bang went the weapons as they each failed to hit their owners' opponents.

Spitelout suddenly knocked Hiccup down. He then pinned his gigantic armoured foot on his nephew's chest causing him to cry out in pain. Before Spitelout could kill him, Toothless who had recovered from being knocked out a bit, pinned Spitelout down and attempted to blast his head.

But Spitelout knocked him off his body again.

He then turned to a still weekend Hiccup who was getting himself but had difficulty because his chest hurt so much. Spitelout used his fire power to form a fire spear and he threw it at Hiccup.

It aimed for Hiccup's heart, but Toothless used both his wings and his feet to do a giant leap in front of his best friend.

The spear pierced his chest and he fell to the ground.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, he ran to his dragon's head and hugged it tightly. "No bud, stay with me!" he pleaded whilst pulling the spear out of Toothless's chest. He breathed deeply in and out whilst crying as he held Toothless's head again on his lap and hugged it.

Spitelout stood where he was smirking with delight. He didn't even bother to take inferno from the grieving Hiccup, he was too powerful for him even if his nephew did have the sword.

Hiccup begged his dragon to live but Toothless's head fell to the ground and his eyes.

"No," Hiccup cried and cried and cried.

"It didn't have to end this way," Spitelout's selfish voice said angering him. "You could have just surrendered but you chose to have others die for you,"

Hiccup growled and hurled at his uncle with the sword, "I'm goanna kill you!"

Spitelout lashed at him with the double axe and it hit Hiccup causing him to fly to the floor and crash. He fell unconscious whilst the sword was gripped in his hand.

Spitelout walked past whispering, "I think that sword belongs to me now,"

* * *

Hiccup's head was filled with visions of his father and his young infant self.

"Run son!" his father's voice shouted.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly found himself at Berk's boat harbour, he saw his infant self-running towards the small boat. He looked forward and saw his weakened father in front of him by 5 metres and spotted the gladiator Viking's form fading away revealing Spitelout.

"Brother," Stoick said in hurt betrayal.

"I think that sword belongs to me now," Spitelout said.

"Whatever price you pay, it will more than you know," Stoick warned before spinning the sword up and kneeling down to allow it to pierce his back.

Hiccup then heard his father's voice echoing in his head again. "You don't need to run anymore," he looked backwards at his infant-self drifting away. "You don't need to look away or be afraid," his infant-self lifted its small green eyes.

He looked forward again and saw his father about to have the sword fall into his back but before it did, he caught it by the handle.

Stoick looked up to his full-grown son, "The sword is yours son, take it,"

But Hiccup started weeping again, "I can't, I've let you down, I've let everyone down,"

Stoick held his weak hand up to his son's check, "You've never let me down, son, I am so proud of you. You have become the man I always knew you'd be, take the sword and be the hero you have become,"

* * *

Hiccup's eyes shot open and he coughed a bit, he remembered his father's words and with great determination he stood up using the sword like a cane for assistance.

He looked at Spitelout near the altar stone again.

Spitelout sensing his nephew turned towards him again.

"You wanted to know what gave me such drive?" Hiccup asked as he met Spitelout's fiery eyes hidden in the shadows of his helmet. "It was you,"

Spitelout casted another fire orb and shot it at him but Hiccup blocked it with his sword.

Spitelout took the double axe into his hands.

"You put me on that island,"

Spitelout charged at him and swung his weapon but Hiccup dodged it and used Inferno, he lodged into the ground.

"You cut me on the streets,"

Spitelout pulled his double-axe up again and tried slicing Hiccup's head off but he spun round and dodged his attacks before slashing his sword against his knee much to his pain.

"I am here now because of you,"

Spitelout wouldn't give up so easily, he tired piercing Hiccup with each of the ends but Hiccup was too quick before. When he had the chance, he tried cut his head off but Hiccup shoved the blade away from his head and as Spitelout swung his weapon at him, he did a skilful role.

As their weapons clashed again, he sliced off one of the double-axes blades and then chopped the weapon in half.

Spitelout tried to cut him with the half with the blade of it but Hiccup caught it with his sword and he shoved it out his hand sending it flying away.

Just as Spitelout tried to attack him with the half with no blade, Hiccup pierced him in the chest. Spitelout breathed one of his final breaths and he turned grey and pale.

"You created me," Hiccup pulled Inferno out of Spitelout's chest and he slowly collapsed backwards and fell on the altar stone causing it to break in half. The smoke and fiery ashes faded around his body, as Hiccup walked forward to the broken altar stone, the roaring ocean faded from around them and they were back in the Tower.

As he did, he didn't notice that strange golden magic was flowing out of the sword towards the dead body of Toothless.

He was standing in front of Spitelout's burnt and smoked body which only held a few seconds left of life. "I would bless you...but I curse for everyone I loved that you killed, go to hell," Hiccup said softly but angrily. "May the gods not forgive you for your wicked crimes," Spitelout's head fell backwards and he was no more.

Hiccup, with a straight-forward face, turned round and walked away. He suddenly saw Toothless in front of him, he was well healed. Hiccup noticed the sword was glowing golden, he realised that it had a special healing power which could be unleashed by true sacrifice and how he had given his life to defeat Spitelout to save not just his family and friends but the while Archipelago and Toothless giving his life to protect him had brought Toothless back.

It hadn't happened on Stoick all those years ago, although he knew of its secret power, he chose to have the sword be protected from his brother rather than have it heal him.

Hiccup ran to his dragon and Toothless ran to him. They shared a warm and powerful embrace, Hiccup had his arms around Toothless's neck whilst Toothless's paws were around him. They broke apart and they placed their foreheads against each other. "I love you so much Toothless," Hiccup said in happy tears.

Their moment of happiness was interrupted by a huge rumble coming from the walls of the Tower. They looked up and saw that pieces of stone were falling down. With the wielder of its power defeated, it would fall down and be nothing but piles of stone and brick.

Hiccup hopped onto Toothless holding the sword and Toothless took off.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter to go. It'll be out tomorrow at least. I hope the battle was terrifying but thrilling for all of you.**

 **HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE.**


	18. The Last Confronation

**The New Beginning for a New Chief: **

Back outside, as the sun was rising over the huge dark layer of seawater, the Dragon Riders, the good Berkians and the Defenders had defeated all of Spitelout's men. They suddenly heard a huge rumble coming from the Tower, they looked forward and saw the top fall apart followed by the walls breaking apart and crashing to the ground below creating a huge fog of dust and dirt.

It spread across the whole island making all the Vikings cough and the dragons sneezing. The smoke faded slightly.

Everyone looked towards where the Tower was and saw no sign of Hiccup or Toothless. Astrid, Gobber, Heather, Mala and Throk ran towards it calling out for Hiccup and Toothless but they heard no reply.

Even the dragons gave out a huge roar but there was no luck.

They all bowed their heads in grief.

They unexpectantly heard a familiar roar, and looked towards the smoky fog again, they saw a figure riding on top of a dragon figure appearing into view. They saw it was Hiccup on Toothless as they came into the light.

They cheered in delight.

Astrid ran to Hiccup as he hopped off Toothless. He ran to her as well but just when they were about to hug, she shoved him backwards.

"What was that for?" he asked confused in an angry tone.

"That was for scaring me…and this is for everything else," she moved forward and kissed him. They embraced as they did while the others including Toothless went 'awe'.

They broke the kiss and placed their foreheads against each other whilst smiling.

Hiccup then went forward to hug Mala. Mala hoisted him into her arms and hugged her brother tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said in tears of joy.

He then hugged Throk. Then Heather and then Gobber and then Fishlegs and then Ruffnut.

They were all so happy to see him safe and sound. They were then surround by all the other Riders including Ruffnut and Fishlegs who gave Hiccup a very big squeezing hug.

After embracing all his friends, Hiccup turned to see all the Berkians and all of Spitelout's former Viking and Dragons slaves. They all bowed down to him as did everyone else.

Hiccup took in a deep breath and breathed out calmly and held a straight face. It was his time.

* * *

Hours later all the dead bodies of those who had given their lives were placed on ships and drifted out to sea. After Hiccup said the words of farewell for all of them, they all lit arrows on fire and fired them at the ships burning up the corpses.

* * *

Later in the week, Hiccup and everyone else was rebuilding the Great Hall and the village. He hoped to make it better for everyone else. It was to be a utopia for all Vikings and dragons again with feeding stations, dragon baths and hangers for dragons and even more improved houses for the humans. He also started constructing a weird piece of furniture in the centre of the Hall.

He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

Meanwhile the Defenders were welcomed to live on Berk, they made a small area near the village into their section where they put huts just like the ones back at their former home. The Defenders would become Berk's Special Forces and military and Mala and Throk would be their leaders.

On one of the old tables, Hiccup and all his friends and their dragons were having breakfast together when a Defender named Harrison came in. "Hiccup…" he said.

"What is it, Harrison?" he asked.

"There are some strange looking ships with a Viking helmet symbol heading our way,"

"They must be the Outcasts," Astrid said.

"The Outcasts?" Hiccup asked. Clearly he didn't know who they are.

"I can explain, chief," a soldier offered.

"Go ahead," Hiccup answered.

"Back when Spitelout reigned, he tried to make a truce with Alvin the Treacherous for him to join his army but Alvin refused to join and he threatened to go to war with him. So Spitelout said if he paid him high tons of gold each year, he would never force Alvin to join him. Clearly Alvin is on his way to get that demand.

"I will not be give up any more gold because Berk needs it for its future," Hiccup said much to the surprise of everyone.

"But Hiccup…" Fishlegs said, "We may not have a choice, there's no other way to convince Alvin to not to take anymore gold from Berk,"

"There's always a way, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to the soldier, "Tell Alvin, he is come here and sort his matter with me,"

"Yes, chief," the soldier went out the door.

Hiccup sat back down with his friends and Toothless.

"Hiccup, do you really think you can do this?" Astrid asked sitting next to him.

"I have to try," Hiccup said, "There's always been enough violence for a lifetime for Berk,"

"I know you can do this," Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's.

"We all do," Mala said sitting opposite her brother. Everyone supported Hiccup as they awaited Alvin.

* * *

About 15 mins later, Alvin (a large Viking with strange looking armour, a helmet with loads of horns with brown bushy hair with a matching beard and matching eyes) came into the hall with about 10 men.

"So where's Spitelout?" he demanded softly.

"He's dead, Alvin," Gobber said. "Hiccup, the son of Spitelout's brother Stoick is our new chief now so you shall deal your matter with him,"

"Him?" Alvin started laughing because of Hiccup's size and body structure. "That's the new chief," he started laughing cheerfully along with his men but they were cut off by a quick blade cutting off Alvin's beard and the left side of the soldier's moustaches.

They heard a tongue tittering and saw Mala near Hiccup with her ninja sword pointed out at them. She had swiftly cut their beards slightly as payback.

"You do not laugh at my brother like that," she sneered. "Do it again and I'll cut off more than just some of your hairs,"

Alvin just glared at her but it was cut off by Hiccup saying, "Okay before we start a fight which is not necessary, let's get down to business," he walked towards Alvin. "Alvin, you will not take more gold from Berk like you have for the past twenty years…not when Spitelout's reign is over,"

"Excuse me but you want Berk to be unharmed by my men for being demanded to fight in its army, you will give more gold or I will declare war on your island,"

He poked at Hiccup, but Toothless bounded besides Hiccup and snarled.

"What is that?" Alvin asked feeling scared.

"Now that would be my very best friend Toothless whose more than just a Night Fury, he's my brother-in-arms," Hiccup explained hugged Toothless but he went back to the subject they were talking about. Toothless though kept his guard on Alvin in case he tried to attack Hiccup.

"Alvin, Berk no longer demands you to join in its army in conquering the Archipelago, I am not the chief you previously met," Hiccup declared. "So either we can handle this nicely and have our tribes be allies with each other or we can just go to war that I can tell you would like to happen…but let me give you this advice, a chief's duty must always be first to what's best for his people not his pride,"

Alvin took the words deeply into head and with a slight smile. He bowed down to Hiccup and his men did as well.

"Eat with us," Hiccup said making Alvin stand up. "Why have enemies when you can have friends,"

He welcomed Alvin and his men to the table, they were eating at and they all ate happily.

Hiccup invited Alvin to attend his coronation and Alvin happily agreed.

Soon after breakfast when Alvin and the men went outside the Hall to await Hiccup being crown, Hiccup asked Gobber to bestow warrior or shield maiden honour on all his friends to be part of a special council of Berk using the sword to bless them by putting the blade gently on each shoulder.

Gobber bestowed that honour on Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid, Heather, Mala, Throk and several other Dragon Riders.

After seeing everyone being given that honour, Hiccup looked at all the dragons of their riders. He went to a medium-sized chest on the table and opened it taking out dragon medallions to put on their dragons. He walked towards all the dragons including Stormfly, Windshear, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Hookfang. They lowered their heads allowed to place the medallions around their necks.

They were all gold and they had the dragon symbol of their owners.

After they all received their medallions, the dragons all licked Hiccup to say thank you.

After saying to them how welcome they were, Hiccup went back to the chest and took a silver medallion with the Night Fury symbol on and placed it around Toothless's neck. Their foreheads touched each other and they smiled.

Hiccup did the same thing again but this time for all his friends who had been given honour by Gobber, even Gobber was given one.

Gobber then gestured Hiccup to kneel down so he could be knighted as chief.

Gobber lifted the sword's blade to Hiccup's shoulders gently.

"Arise, my chief," Gobber said.

They heard some people coming forward and they saw a young Viking women with children holding a pillow with a perfect helmet that they had forged for Hiccup. It was silver with a black Night Fury painted on it and it had two silver horns. The people of Berk had forged it for Hiccup as a surprise.

"Chief, Hiccup," Gobber addressed.

Hiccup stood up and then pulled the giant cloth of the strange piece of furniture revealing a large round table with dragon symbols all around it to represent all the different Riders including Astrid and Fishlegs who would sit at the table. About 20 Vikings of council would sit at that table including Mala and Throk as well.

"It's a round table of Council," Hiccup explained.

"Well, Hiccup…" Astrid began walking towards them, "It's time,"

They took hands and they walked towards the entrance with their friends.

They all came out of the Hall where everyone could see him from below in the village. And as Gobber took the helmet from the pillow and placed it on Hiccup's head, the whole crowd cheered for their new chief and the dragons shot balls of different fires into the sky making it look a huge firework display in the daytime. They all chanted 'Long live the chief' three times while Mala, Throk, Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, Heather and Fishlegs clapped their hands. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and they shared a warm embrace

Hiccup took the sword from Fishlegs's holding hands and held it up to everyone he saw and the crowd cheered with delight even more. He was their true chief, their true leader, their true hero.

It was the beginning of a new reign.

* * *

A few years later, Hiccup married Astrid and they had a son together named Arthur and a daughther named Haylie. The two siblings were inseparable.

Meanwhile Fishlegs married Heather and Mala married Throk.

All their children became friends with and they were all happy together.

Berk was happier than ever and the Archipelago was safe once more.

* * *

 **Finally the story is finished. Hope you all enjoyed it a lot. Get ready for Marvel Stories. HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE. ENJOY IT WHILE YOU ALL STILL CAN.**


End file.
